La Convoitise de Tom - Version Longue
by Gouline971
Summary: Et si Tom Jédusor avait pu aimer au moins une fois. Aimer ? Vous croyez ? Adélaïde Jackson l'avait cru et s'en était mordue les doigts le restant de sa vie.


**Salut tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Alors non, ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fiction. C'est un OS que j'avais écrit et posté il y a déjà un an et que j'ai décidé de reposter… en version longue !

Bon oui je sais, l'histoire originale est déjà longue en elle-même, mais j'avais fait des choix et supprimé des passages que j'ai décidé de vous montrer. Alors si vous en avez le courage, l'histoire originale comme j'ai voulu la poster l'année dernière se trouve juste ci-dessous !

**Bonne Lecture aux courageux !**

_Disclaimer_ : Ce monde, cet univers ne m'appartient pas. Tout revient de droit à notre Reine **J.K. Rowling **! Et je ne remercierai jamais assez **Pottermore** pour le petit coup de pouce que cela m'a donné pour ce OS ainsi que le site **Encyclopédie Harry Potter (EHP) **et la** Généalogie des Black.**

_**Résumé **_: Et si Tom Jédusor avait pu aimer au moins une fois. Aimer ? Vous croyez ? Adélaïde Jackson l'avait cru et s'en était mordue les doigts le restant de sa vie.

_**La Convoitise de Tom – Version longue.**_

**Année : 1945**

Tom sortit de la salle de classe de Slughorn avec un léger sourire en coin. Non mais quel idiot, ce professeur ! Voilà ce qui se passait lorsqu'on on faisait trop confiance à ses élèves. On leur racontait des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas savoir à à peine 17 ans.

Les Horcruxes, l'une des plus belles magies qu'il ne pouvait connaître. Ces objets lui permettraient une longévité sûre et certaine. Tom s'assit sur le canapé de la salle commune et contempla le feu de la cheminée en caressant la bague des Gaunt, bague de ses ancêtres. Ça serait le premier objet transformer. Le deuxième serait son journal. Il fallait qu'il en trouve quatre autres…

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici aussi tard, Tom ?

Tom ne réagit pas. Il savait qu'elle serait là à rôder non loin de lui. Cette fille n'arrêtait pas de le coller dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Il se demandait même pourquoi elle n'avait pas été là lorsqu'il était sorti du bureau de Slughorn. Il la sentit s'asseoir délicatement à côté de lui. Une délicieuse odeur d'agrume vint chatouiller le nez de Tom.

-Je te retourne la question, dit Tom sans lâcher le feu du regard.

-Je lisais.

Tom ne réagit toujours pas, pensant qu'elle s'en irait se coucher. Ainsi il pourrait réfléchir à quels autres objets il aurait besoin pour sa quête de l'immortalité. Il avait tort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé au professeur Slughorn ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je lui ai demandé quelque chose ? Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait besoin de moi.

Elle ne dit rien, ce qui était très étrange venant de sa part, elle qui avait toujours une chose à dire sur tout. Elle était toujours là à réfuter ce que tout le monde disait. Alors Tom osa enfin tourner la tête et put voir à celle d'Adélaïde, qu'elle ne pensait pas que Slughorn avait besoin de lui.

Adélaïde Jackson était une élève de son année. Elle était considérée comme étant la plus intelligente élève de cette école. Préfète puis préfète en chef, elle faisait la fierté de Poudlard et des Serpentard. Tom Jédusor était également un élève brillant. Il considérait d'ailleurs être le plus brillant (Adélaïde le talonnait de peu selon lui) mais il appréciait être en compétition contre elle. Elle était bien plus intéressante que toutes les autres filles qui lui tournaient autour sans aucunes discrétions. Et puis il devait bien admettre qu'Adélaïde était plutôt à son goût. Une jolie peau couleur café ainsi que des yeux sombres qui pouvaient regarder n'importe quel individu comme si elle possédait des rayons x à la place de ses iris. Tom la soupçonnait d'utiliser le Légilimancie sur certains élèves. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Lui le faisait. Il avait même déjà essayé sur elle, mais Adélaïde était aussi douée en Légilimancie qu'en Occlumancie. Il n'avait donc soutiré aucune information cachée de sa part. La seule chose qu'il savait d'elle était l'incroyable lignée de sang pur qu'elle possédait. Zabini, Rosier, Black, Travers… Il y a avait au moins trois familles parmi ses ancêtres qui faisaient parties des « Vingt-huit sacrés » Tom l'enviait pour ça. Certes les Gaunt faisaient aussi partie de ces familles prestigieuses mais avec un père moldu et une mère Cracmol, il se sentait plus souillé qu'autre chose. Il imaginait le sang d'Adélaïde aussi pur que du cristal. Adélaïde ne se vantait jamais de la pureté de son sang, mais tout le monde savait ce qu'elle avait dans les veines. Le professeur Slughorn n'arrêtait pas de le répéter avec une très grande fierté et son père – qui était un tailleur de renom sur le Chemin de Traverse – l'avait affiché en grand sur la devanture de sa boutique : "Le Sang et le Travail triomphent toujours". C'était la devise de sa famille. Tom adorait regarder cette devise quand il allait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Alors ? dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Que lui as-tu demandé ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit-il en reportant son regard sur la cheminé.

-Je doute bien. Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, Tom.

-Tu es bien trop curieuse, Adélaïde.

-C'est mon plus gros défaut, dit-elle en souriant. Je suis curieuse et quand je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux… je colle.

Adélaïde s'approcha encore plus de Tom alors qu'il ne bronchait toujours pas. Tom ne bronchait jamais lorsqu'une fille s'approchait de lui. Il ne montrait ni exaspération ni intérêt quelconque. Il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il changerait avec Adélaïde. Seulement il lui répondait, ce qui lui donnait un certain avantage sur les autres filles. Et Adélaïde le savait.

-Et je continuerai de te coller, lui chuchota-t-elle.

-C'est une menace ?

-Une menace ? Non. Je ne menacerai jamais mon égal. C'est un simple avertissement.

Tom tourna la tête vers Adélaïde se retrouvant quasiment nez contre nez. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, défiant l'autre de baisser le regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient aussi près l'un de l'autre. Mais ils avaient toujours gardé une certaine distance de sécurité entre eux. Pourtant cette distance fut brisée lorsque Tom décida d'embrasser Adélaïde. Elle fut assez surprise bien qu'elle tentait ouvertement de flirter avec lui. Tom trouva la sensation du baiser aussi dégoûtante que plaisante. Il n'avait jamais embrassé de filles auparavant pensant qu'elles ne méritaient pas qu'il le fasse. Embrasser son égale était plutôt flatteur. Très vite, le dégoût prit place face au plaisir et Tom préféra arrêter. Le visage d'Adélaïde était aussi impassible que le sien mais ses yeux ne trompaient pas face au bonheur qu'elle ressentait de l'avoir embrassé.

-Si je te le disais, je serais obligé de te tuer, lui chuchota-t-il. Et ça, c'est bien une menace.

Tom se leva et monta dans son dortoir alors qu'Adélaïde sourit en regardant le feu de la cheminée, ne le prenant pas au mot.

**000**

Adélaïde avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle était la première à se lever, les autres filles ayant besoin de leur dix heures de sommeil. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle put entendre ses camarades de chambre déjà fantasmer sur Tom Jédusor. Si seulement je pouvais attirer son attention, disait l'une. Il m'a regardé plus de cinq secondes, disait l'autre. Adélaïde leva les yeux au ciel se gardant bien de dire ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Dis-moi Adélaïde, comment fais-tu?

-Pardon ?

-Comment fais-tu pour que Tom ne t'ignore pas quand tu lui adresses la parole ?

-C'est très simple. J'ai quelque chose que vous n'avez pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda une de ses camarades avide d'en savoir plus.

-Un cerveau.

Le temps qu'elles réagissent, Adélaïde avait déjà filé du dortoir. Elle ne dirait pas que ses copines de chambrés étaient idiotes, non. Les Serpentard étaient très intelligents mais quand il était sujet de relation avec le sexe opposé, elles pouvaient être les plus cruches de cette école. Adélaïde avait de la chance, sa mère – Joséphine Rosier – lui avait appris comment se comporter avec un homme. Libre à elle de suivre ses directives. Pour l'instant, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Tom était déjà dans la grande salle entourée de sa horde. C'était une chose qu'elle détestait chez-lui. L'attroupement de testostérone qui l'entourait en l'appelant par cet horrible surnom de « Voldemort ». Elle ne comprenait pas d'où ça leur était venu de l'appeler ainsi. Elle préférait largement entendre les filles glousser en le regardant que d'entendre Avery et les autres l'appeler ainsi avec une grande admiration.

Adélaïde s'assit pile en face de Tom. Les garçons autour de lui arrêtèrent de parler pour la regarder, puis regarder Tom. Ils comprirent très vite, qu'ils deviendraient invisibles. Adélaïde et Tom ne se regardèrent pas, ne se parlèrent pas, mais lorsqu'ils étaient dans le même périmètre, on savait que les « leaders » étaient là. Ses copines de chambrée arrivèrent s'asseyant à une certaine distance d'elle. Adélaïde n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Elle s'entendait plus ou moins bien avec certaines personnes et ça lui suffisait. Elle avait pourtant une affection particulière pour celle qu'elle considérait comme étant sa rivale en tout point : Minerva McGonagall. Non seulement elle était à Gryffondor, mais en plus, elle était sang-mêlée. Son attachement pour cette élève lui portait un certain préjudice quand on savait à quel point son sang était pur. On pouvait s'entendre avec des sang-mêlé à partir du moment où ils n'étaient pas à Gryffondor. C'était la règle. Adélaïde prenait cette règle et l'écrasait, la piétinait face à quiconque qui osait la critiquer, et comme personne ne le faisait… C'était étrange car Minerva n'était plus à Poudlard, ayant un an de plus qu'elle. Elles n'avaient donc eu aucune raison de s'adresser la parole et de s'entendre mais c'était pourtant arrivé. Elles s'envoyaient régulièrement des hiboux.

-Bonjour Tom.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Continuant de manger son petit-déjeuner dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

-Peut-être voudrais-tu que je t'appelle Voldemort ?

Tom put entendre le soupir exaspéré d'Adélaïde. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait. Si les filles se mettaient aussi à l'appeler par ce nom qu'elle considérait de grotesque, elle quitterait la maison. Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser la Légilimancie pour ça.

-Je me demandais si tu aimerais m'accompagner à la soirée de Slug la semaine prochaine.

Cette fois Adélaïde leva la tête pour regarder Tom et cette fille. La soirée de Slughorn. Elle l'avait complètement oubliée ! Elle en avait un peu marre de ce type de réjouissance ou leur professeur invitait des gens influents dans son bureau pour les présenter à ses élèves, en particulier à Tom et à elle – comme si l'avenir du monde magique dépendait d'eux. Adélaïde arriverait à se faire un nom par elle-même.

Puis soudain, Adélaïde fronça les sourcils :

-Comment sais-tu qu'il y a une soirée dans le bureau Slughorn ? Tu ne fais même pas partie du Club.

-Ce n'est pas secret. Tout le monde sait qu'il y a une soirée.

-Une soirée qui est privée.

-Mais les membres du Club ont le droit d'y emmener un invité, dit-elle en papillonnant en direction de Tom.

-Tu te trompes de cible. Au mieux, tu serviras les petits fours.

Et elle planta tout le monde pour retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentrard avant le début du premier cours. Alors qu'Adélaïde pensait avoir mouché tout le monde avec une certaine grâce que sa mère lui avait donnée, elle fut prise au dépourvue lorsqu'elle sentit Tom l'embrasser et la planter au beau milieu de la salle là où le silence était à présent de mise. Venant de lui, c'était loin d'être normal.

**000**

La pause déjeuner avait été assez longue. Elle avait duré plus de deux heures. Ça avait donc permis aux élèves de septième année de rester à table plus longuement ou de se promener dans le parc où la fraicheur du printemps commençait à se faire sentir. D'autres se réunissaient à la bibliothèque pour travailler ou pour être tout simplement au calme pour… comploter. C'était le cas de Tom et Adélaïde le savait. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était directement dirigée vers ces lieux où elle le trouva entouré de sa troupe. Adélaïde posa violemment son sac sur la table ce qui poussa la troupe à lever la tête à l'exception de Tom.

-Dégagez ! ordonna-t-elle.

Un soupir à peine audible de Tom les poussa à obéir. Ce dernier garda la tête longée dans son livre. Adélaïde aurait bien voulu qu'il lui accorde un peu d'attention pour ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais se résigna.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça, tu m'entends ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il toujours sans la regarder.

-Je parle de ce que tu as fait ce matin ! M'embrasser comme ça, devant tout le monde, sans me demander mon avis pour ensuite me laisser là comme une idiote ! Je ne suis pas une idiote, Jédusor !

-Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger hier soir.

-La différence entre hier et aujourd'hui c'est que je voulais que tu m'embrasses ! Si tu veux d'une fille avec une bouche de poisson prête à accueillir tous les baisers que tu lui donneras, va donc chercher chez Bulstode ou Fawley ! Ou même mieux ! Va chercher chez ceux qui te suivent comme des petits toutous. C'est écœurant ! Mais ce n'est pas moi, que tu auras de cette manière. Je ne suis pas un objet ! Je ne suis pas ton objet !

Adélaïde récupéra son sac s'apprêtant à s'éloigner de Tom.

-Tu seras ma femme.

Cette dernière s'arrêta et se retourna. Tom la regardait enfin de ses yeux aussi noirs que les siens.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-Et toi tu n'as pas compris un traitre mot de ce que je viens de te dire.

-Alors ? Acceptes-tu ?

-De devenir Mrs Jédusor ? Ou Lady Voldemort ? Tu es un grand malade Tom. Je veux bien croire que je te plaise, mais arrête de fréquenter ce qui te sert soi-disant d'ami. Ils t'atrophient le cerveau. Oh ! reprit-elle avant de partir. Je veux bien admettre que ton arrogance me séduise, Tom. Mais il en faudra bien plus qu'une telle affirmation pour qu'une hypothétique occasion s'offre à toi que je puisse accepter ce que tu me proposes.

Adélaïde quitta la bibliothèque la tête haute. Les autres Serpentard retournèrent à leurs places.

-Elle n'a pas dit oui, dit Avery.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Pourquoi vouloir l'épouser ? Tu as toujours dit qu'une femme ne t'apporterait que des ennuis.

-J'ai mes raisons Avery.

**000**

La soirée de Slug arriva à vive allure. Tom et Adélaïde ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole du restant de la semaine (au plus grand bonheur de certain(e)s élèves). Ce n'était pas une obligation mais il était suggéré de venir accompagné à ce type de soirée. Adélaïde s'y était déjà rendue seule ou même avec Minerva lorsqu'elle était encore à Poudlard (il n'était pas précisé qu'il fallait inviter une personne du sexe opposé.) Mais là c'était différent. Après ce qui s'était passé au début de la semaine et ce que Tom lui avait dit à la bibliothèque, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'aussi beau et intelligent que lui (ce qui était une tâche assez compliqué.) Toujours est-il qu'elle le trouva. Anderson Prewett, Gryffondor, Préfet, très bon joueur de Quiddich (sport auquel Tom ne jouait pas). Il était plutôt séduisant et si Tom n'existait pas, la plupart de la gent féminine se jetterait sur lui à chaque pas qu'il ferait. Adélaïde n'avait pas eu besoin de faire ça. Elle s'était avancée vers lui, lui avait sourit et simplement demandé s'il voulait l'accompagner.

-Et Jédusor ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

-Je suis loin d'être un idiot et être le dindon de la farce n'est pas mon genre.

-Crois-moi tu seras le dernier à être lésé.

Il avait finit par accepter. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé une jolie robe, dessiné par son père, cousue par sa mère. Tout le monde la regarda arriver à la soirée au bras d'Anderson Prewett. Adélaïde le comprenait bien. Anderson était beaucoup plus populaire et abordable que Tom. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne fasse pas parti du club. Elle se demandait sur quels critères se basait le professeur Slughorn pour recruter les membres de son Club. Pour elle c'était simple, son père était un très bon tailleur qui lui faisait quelques rabais - ah oui ! - et son sang, ce qui avait tendance à l'irriter, bien qu'elle appréciait beaucoup son professeur. Mais pourquoi plus Tom qu'Anderson, par exemple ? Ca restait un mystère.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, bien qu'elle fut quelque peu ennuyeuse selon Adélaïde. Elle passa son temps à boire, à manger des amuses bouches au son d'une musique antique tout en écoutant certains invités provenant de l'extérieur dire du bien de son père. Elle avait beau adoré son père, il ne faisait rien de bien extraordinaire. Elle vit Anderson discuter avec une sorcière du Club qui l'intéressait assez. Adélaïde l'avait poussé à l'aborder (un peu de légilimancie ne faisait pas de mal quelque fois) Elle se retrouvait donc à présent seule avec une légère pointe d'allégresse dans le cœur. Anderson était un être très gentil mais bien loin d'être son type d'homme.

-Il valait bien la peine que tu viennes à cette soirée avec Prewett si c'était pour qu'il te délaisse et aille flirter avec une autre.

-Je lui ai simplement demandé de m'accompagner, pas de faire de moi sa femme. Et s'il l'avait fait, je pense que ça aurait été difficile pour moi de refuser.

-Et pourquoi ça ? J'ai hâte de l'entendre.

-Lui au moins, aurait fait ça dans les règles.

Adélaïde planta Tom sur place pour aller se servir un verre au buffet. Une chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement était le fait que certains élèves soient des serveurs. Elle trouvait ça encore plus humiliant que de ne pas faire parti du club, même si, il était vrai, elle aurait donné cher pour voir Bulstrode lui servir un canapé.

-Dans les règles ? lui chuchota Tom. Moi qui croyais que tu étais une de ces femmes modernes qui adorait briser les règles et les codes.

-Je le suis toujours. Cela n'empêche pas d'apprécier une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme et non une affirmation qui ne me laisserait pas le choix.

-Donc si je t'en faisais la demande, tu accepterais ?

Adélaïde ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire son verre. Cette absence de réponse fit comprendre à Tom, qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à céder. Tom ne s'était jamais imaginé céder face aux volontés d'une femme, mais elle, il la voulait et devait l'avoir

-Voudrais-tu devenir ma femme ?

-Peux mieux faire. De plus il y a meilleur endroit pour une demande en mariage. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier avant un certain nombre d'année, ce qui règle le problème. Mais merci de tes efforts Tom.

Adélaïde s'éloigna de lui alors que Tom fronça les sourcils en lui prenant le poignet.

-A quoi tu joues ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix impassible, mais Adélaïde voyait bien qu'il était blessé dans son orgueil de mâle. On refusait rarement quoi que ce soit à Tom Jédusor dans cette école.

-Toi à quoi tu joues ? Tu crois que parce que tu m'as embrassé deux fois cette semaine que ça te donne le droit de vouloir faire de moi ta femme ? Grandis un peu Tom et surtout change d'époque !

-Alors c'est non ?

Adélaïde ne répondit toujours pas, préférant tourner la tête pour regarder tout autour d'elle excepté lui. Le visage de Tom se détendit. Ce n'était qu'une question de minute, il le savait. Elle cèderait.

-Ça ne dépend pas de moi, répondit-elle.

-Et de qui ?

-De mes parents. Mon futur époux doit leur plaire, c'est indispensable. Certains sorciers sont venus ces deux derniers été et mon père les a purement et simplement expulsés, ne correspondant pas aux valeurs de la famille.

-Quelles sont vos valeurs à part le sang et le travail ?

Et là, Tom finit par comprendre. Si le sang était une très grande valeur chez les Jackson, il aurait très peu de chances de faire d'elle sa femme. Tout le monde savait que Jédusor était un nom moldu. Et il mettait rarement sa famille au sang pur en avant puisque sa mère était une Cracmol. Une sorcière impossible de magie. Tout ça lui donnait un profond dégoût, pas de lui même parce qu'il avait de la valeur, mais de ceux grâce à qui il était sur cette terre. Il aurait pensé qu'une alliance avec les Jackson lui rachèterait une pureté bien au-delà de ce qu'il ne pensait. Même s'il était l'héritier du digne Salazar Serpentard une certaine tare coulerait toujours dans ses veines.

-Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, répondit Adélaïde.

-Je relève le défi. Je plairai à tes parents et pourrai t'épouser.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me marier tout de suite.

-Des fiançailles suffiront.

-Elles dureront très longtemps.

-Alors soit.

-Tu es un grand malade, Jédusor. Veux-tu bien me lâcher !

-Je n'ai pas fini.

-Est-ce que tout se passe bien, Miss Jackson ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

-Oui professeur. Merci.

Dumbledore et Tom se regardèrent (ce dernier avait même plutôt tendance à le toiser) Il regarda la main de Tom qui serrait le poignet d'Adélaïde et attendit que celui-ci la lâche pour leur tourner le dos. Adélaïde fila vers Anderson en lui disant qu'elle quittait la soirée mais que lui pouvait rester.

-La moindre des choses seraient que je te raccompagne, dit-il.

-Je le ferai, dit Tom qui décidément ne voulait pas la lâcher.

-Certainement pas, s'indigna Adélaïde. Je sais très bien où se trouve la salle commune, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon !

Adélaïde partie sans demander son reste. Elle se faisait pourtant suivre par Tom d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de différence. Elle ne se retourna pas mais savait qu'il était derrière elle. Elle reconnaîtrait sa démarche entre mille. Un pas assuré, très assuré, trop assuré qui en déstabilisait plus d'un. Ça n'avait jamais déstabilisé Adélaïde. Elle en avait vu des gens sûr d'eux et extrêmement arrogant. C'était les moins impressionnants selon elle. Dumbledore était quelqu'un d'intimidant. Son humilité déstabilisait. Mais pas Tom. Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour ça.

Adélaïde fut encore prise au dépourvu lorsque Tom l'embrassa à nouveau sans prévenir à l'entrée de son dortoir. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette manie, mais allez savoir pourquoi, sa volonté de le repousser s'en allait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait après l'avoir embrassé.

-Tu seras ma femme. Peu importe les critères de tes parents, peu importe que je leur plaise ou pas, tôt ou tard, tu seras ma femme.

Il avait eu le dernier mot et Adélaïde se demandait à présent si elle avait accepté ou non de devenir un jour Mrs Jédusor ou alors comme Tom aimait qu'on l'appelle depuis un certain temps, Lady Voldemort…

**000**

**Eté 1945**

Adélaïde avait quitté Poudlard depuis de début de l'été. Elle était à présent en vacances depuis trois semaines et attendait avec impatience que cela s'achève pour pouvoir entrer dans la vie active. Pour l'instant elle s'occupait de la caisse de la boutique de son père qui avait pignon sur rue sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais cela ne l'intéressait guère de travailler dans ce domaine. Certes, elle était fière du travail qu'accomplissait son père et du courage qu'il avait eu d'avoir reprit l'entreprise de son propre père, mais elle ne se voyait pas du tout faire la même chose. D'ailleurs, ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle fasse la même chose. Leur fille valait mieux que de faire des costumes pour les autres, même si c'était grâce à cette entreprise qu'ils étaient entrés dans la haute société magique.

Pendant la pose que les parents lui accordaient, elle allait au Ministère de la Magie où elle retrouvait son amie Minerva McGonagall qui travaillait au département de la Justice Magique. Cela faisait un an qu'elle y était et aimait son travail. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était revenue d'Ecosse une semaine auparavant, Adélaïde constata que Minerva n'était plus heureuse. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour connaître la raison de cette tristesse. Un homme, un moldu. Douglas McGregor.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû te rétracter, lui avait dit Adélaïde. Qui sait, il aurait peut-être bien pris le fait que tu sois une sorcière et une femme émancipée.

-Je ne suis pas sûre. Il n'y avait que la ferme de son père qui comptait pour lui. Rien de plus. Il n'aurait pas compris.

Minerva était une personne digne qui montrait rarement ses faiblesses. Mais elle venait de subir un chagrin d'amour. Elle avait donc le droit de pleurer. Adélaïde lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme tu es, ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'en doute. Je ne suis pas toi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Adélaïde.

-Tu es belle en plus d'être intelligente. Un homme tombe amoureux de toi dès que tu croises son regard. Moi je ne suis qu'intelligente.

-Ne dis pas ça Minerva.

-C'est pourtant la vérité.

-Etre amoureux et en couple est quelque chose de différent, tu sais.

Adélaïde n'alla pas plus loin, soupirant tout en regardant au loin.

-Tom Jédusor ? Tu… as vraiment l'intention de l'épouser ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'en ai pas envie. Je sais simplement que je ne le ferai pas maintenant. Et puis, il faut que mes parents l'acceptent. Tu sais comment ils sont.

-Oui. Mais… il t'aime ?

-Je ne sais pas, je… C'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas moi-même si je l'aime. Je sais juste que… être au moins sa fiancée ne me déplairait pas pour l'instant. Le seul souci c'est que j'ai peur de me fiancer avec toute sa bande qui le suit depuis l'école. Ils m'insupportent.

-Tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles mais il m'est toujours paru comme étant… antipathique. Je n'ai pas confiance. Et puis… il travaille chez Beurk dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est malfamé là-bas.

-Il n'y fait que travailler, Minerva. Je sais qu'il n'inspire pas confiance à beaucoup de personne, mais il n'est pas méchant. Il est juste hautain et arrogant et ce n'est pas un crime que je sache.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Il n'empêche qu'Adélaïde ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Tom travaillait là-bas. Minerva avait raison lorsqu'elle disait que c'était malfamé. Adélaïde y avait déjà vu pas mal d'ivrognes et de drogués en passant devant l'allée sans s'y arrêter. Ses parents lui avaient tout simplement interdit d'y aller et elle se faisait une joie de leur obéir. Tom aurait pu faire quelque chose de tellement mieux comme être au Ministère ou à Gringotts. Non, il avait préféré travailler dans cette vielle boutique où ne passait pas un rat (ou justement ne passait que des rats). Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il travaillait là-bas, Tom lui avait simplement dit que c'était provisoire. Elle n'avait rien dit, se promettant de revenir à la charge. Il fallait qu'il quitte ce travail au plus vite ou ses parents ne l'accepteraient jamais.

A la fin de la pause déjeuner, Minerva lui promit d'accélérer la procédure pour un entretien au département de la Justice Magique. Adélaïde adorerait travailler là-bas. Son rêve était de devenir la première femme membre du Magenmagot. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à ses parents, ces derniers l'avaient encouragé dans son ambition. Minerva l'avait très vite refrénée en lui disant qu'il fallait d'abord qu'elle travaille au Ministère avant d'arriver à ce poste ultime que tant de femmes convoitaient. Malheureusement Adélaïde n'avait pour l'instant aucune réponse alors qu'elle avait envoyé son CV et ses coordonnées bien avant de passer ses ASPIC.

**000**

Adélaïde était à présent nerveuse. Ce soir serait le grand soir. Son père avait proposé d'inviter Tom qu'il avait appelé « son ami ». Victor Jackson était un homme très apprécié dans la société. Il avait rencontré sa femme Joséphine Rosier dans sa boutique alors qu'il faisait des costumes pour son père. Elle venait toutes les semaines toujours à la même heure pour le voir. Il fallut plusieurs mois à Victor et un sacré coup de pouce de son père pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse la court. Il l'avait fait des semaines durant avant de la demander en mariage. Ils avaient crut ensuite pouvoir peupler leur maison d'une ribambelle d'enfant, en vain. Après le drame d'une première puis d'une deuxième fausse couche un an après leur union, le couple eut beaucoup de mal à avoir un enfant. Puis le miracle était arrivé après des années d'effort infructueux : Adélaïde. Le trésor de la famille. Elle était le cœur de la famille et lorsqu'elle fut née, Victor s'était promis qu'il confirait sa fille à un homme digne de confiance et il espérait – sans même le connaître – que ce ne soit pas son ami.

Adélaïde sursauta lorsque sa mère frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Joséphine Jackson était une très grande femme avec une prestance déconcertante. C'était une attitude qu'Adélaïde tentait d'imiter. Cela fonctionnait à Poudlard, à l'extérieur, c'était bien différent. Joséphine avait le cheveu noir de jais tiré en un chignon parfait. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec la peau plus foncée de sa fille. Elle disait d'ailleurs qu'elle ressemble à son père. Les Rosier avaient la particularité d'être très grands et maigre comme elle. Adélaïde avait une taille normale et un peu plus de peau sur les os qu'elle. Elle tenait ça de son père (surtout de sa grand-mère Eva Zabini qui ne supportait pas sa belle-fille). Sa fille était parfaite. Joséphine s'approcha de sa fille et défit le chignon qu'elle avait fait avec ses cheveux pour lui ressembler.

-Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour te coiffer avec un chignon, ma chérie.

Les cheveux d'Adélaïde flottèrent et sa mère commença à les brosser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

-Tu crois ?

-Mais oui. Au pire, il ne pourrait que se perfectionner ce… Jédusor. c'est ça ?

-Oui, maman.

-Horace Slughorn nous en a dit que du bien. Il est passé à la boutique durant ta pause déjeuner. Mais j'ai quand même senti qu'il ne nous disait pas tout. Ton père a essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez mais Horace a fuit. Voilà, tu es parfaite. Ce qu'il faut, c'est qu'il te laisse t'émanciper en tant que femme et non que tu vives à son crochet.

-Tu ne vis pas au crochet de papa, toi. Tu travailles avec lui.

-Je sais, chérie. Et bien des hommes auraient refusé ça.

Joséphine embrassa le front de sa fille et lui demanda de la suivre. Lucky, leur elfe de maison, avait fini le repas.

Tom arriva peu de temps après. Il fut quelque peu déçu lorsqu'il transplana devant la demeure. Il aurait cru que les Jackson vivait dans un grand Manoir. Ce n'était pas le cas. C'était une simple maison de campagne Mais on pouvait constater grâce au jardin, que les Jackson étaient de nouveaux bourgeois.

Lucky ouvrit la porte et s'inclina devant Tom. Celui-ci arqua les sourcils sans un mot.

-Bienvenue dans le domaine des Jackson. Si Monsieur veut bien me suivre.

Tom le fit sans broncher. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Il aurait bien évidemment préféré partir à la recherche du médaillon de son ancêtre mais il devait en passer par là pour réussir à faire d'elle sa femme. Il le fallait. Il arriva dans le salon où se trouvaient les trois membres de la petite famille. Adélaïde et Joséphine étaient assises dans le canapé alors que Victor était debout près de l'âtre de la cheminée. Adélaïde se leva en souriant et dirigea vers Tom pour lui embrasser furtivement la joue. Tom se disait avoir de la chance. Elle n'était pas mielleuse. Il avait horreur des baisers.

-Maman, papa, je vous présente Tom Jédusor.

**000**

Le dîner ne fut pas aussi désagréable que Tom l'aurait imaginé même si les parents d'Adélaïde avait déjà mis une étiquette sur sa famille, non pas moldue qu'Adélaïde avait tenté de défendre, mais sorcière.

-Je suis un descendant des Gaunt.

-Les Gaunt ? s'était exclamée Joséphine. Les Gaunt ont finalement eut un descendant ? Je pensais que la fille était morte en couche tout comme le bébé. C'était ce qu'on disait. Je suis désolée que vous soyez orphelin Mr Jédusor et bien étonnée que Mérope Gaunt ait eu la chance de séduire un homme, moldu. Il faut dire qu'elle était Cracmol, la pauvre. Quoique Cracmol n'est pas un problème en soi. Le problème était le père et le fils qui donnait une très mauvaise réputation à cette famille. Croyez-moi, vous avez eu de la chance d'avoir vécu dans un orphelinat.

-Même si c'était un orphelinat moldu ?

-Moldu ou sorcier quelle différence. Ce qui compte c'est que vous ayez été à Poudlard.

A ce moment-là, Tom eut du mal à comprendre la vision de la famille Jackson. Comment pouvaient-ils dire que le sang et le travail n'étaient que triomphe si le fait qu'il eût été dans un orphelinat moldu n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça ? D'après certaine recherche qu'il avait fait sur la famille Jackson, le frère de Victor, John, aurait disparu de la circulation il y avait près de cinq ans sans doute tué par des moldus qui avait refusé son union avec une moldue de la haute société Britannique. Quelle honte ! pensa-t-il. Un sorcier n'ayant aucune aptitude pour se défendre et tuer des moldus. Ces gens-là ne valaient rien. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il parle de son ancêtre Salazar Serpentard.

Puis ils parlèrent de l'avenir.

-Que faîtes-vous, Mr Jédusor ? demanda Victor Jackson avec un certain intérêt.

-Je travaille chez Beurk, dit-il avec la plus grande honnêteté. Tom put voir la sidération passer dans le regard des parents d'Adélaïde. D'ailleurs cette dernière le regardait avec de gros yeux. Elle lui avait dit de ne jamais aborder le sujet Beurk ou au pire, de mentir.

-Beurk, répéta Victor. Beurk de l'Allée des Embrumes ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Ce n'est que provisoire, intervint immédiatement Adélaïde. Tom ne compte pas travailler là-bas toute sa vie. C'est simplement pour quelque mois, n'est-ce pas Tom ?

-Bien sûr, dit-il en fixant Adélaïde. C'est en attendant de pouvoir trouver mieux ailleurs.

-Il y a forcément mieux ailleurs. Si vous voulez travailler dans le commerce, ce n'est pas là-bas que vous pourrez progresser, bien au contraire.

C'était à présent assez mal parti, Adélaïde le sentait. Elle s'inquiéta d'autant plus lorsque son père demanda à Tom de le suivre dans son bureau. Peut-être le tuerait-il en toute discrétion avant de le jeter dans le premier lac qu'il trouverait à quelques kilomètres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, lui dit sa mère. Ton père a tout simplement envie d'avoir une conversation entre hommes.

-Oui. Comment tu le trouves, maman ?

-Mystérieux. Il ne vient pas d'une très bonne famille de sorciers et il travaille dans le pire commerce qui soit du Chemin de Traverse, mais il est d'une politesse déconcertante. Envisages-tu de l'épouser ?

-Ca ne dépend pas de moi, maman.

-Je veux bien te croire, ma chérie. Mais au final, c'est toi qui te marieras et ce n'est pas ton père qui vous déclarera uni par le mariage.

-Je ne me marierai pas tout de suite si ça devait se faire, maman. Je tiens d'abord à avoir une carrière professionnelle.

Joséphine posa sa tasse de thé et regarda sa fille. Elle se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser le front.

-Que Merlin t'entende, mon trésor. Tu auras tout le temps d'être une femme mariée et d'être une mère.

**000**

Tom était à présent seul avec le père d'Adélaïde. Ils se retrouvaient dans le bureau celui-ci. Victor lui proposa un verre que Tom refusa. Il ne buvait pas. Il avait d'autre moyen beaucoup plus ludique pour s'enivrer. Victor s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce et leva la tête pour regarder trois grands tableaux avec fierté. Tom se sentit obligé de lever la tête également. Au dessus de la cheminée éteinte se dressaient trois portraits de famille bien distincte. Il y avait les Rosier, les Jackson et la famille d'Adélaïde.

-Les Rosier, commença Victor. Des gens très froids les Rosier sans pour autant être si mauvais. Je n'aurais jamais épousé Joséphine si ça avait été le cas. Leur devise ? « Pur à Jamais » Je dois bien avouer que ça ne me plait pas particulièrement. Cela donne froid dans le dos vous ne trouvez pas, Tom ? Qui peut dire que sa famille sera à jamais pure ?

-Les Vingt-huit sacrés, répondit simplement Tom.

Victor le regarda avec étonnement.

-Les vingt-huit sacrés. Peu de gens sont au courant de ces familles.

-Vous en faîte parti.

-Moi non, ma femme oui. Voici le tableau des Jackson reprit Victor. Mes parents, Philip Jackson et Eva Zabini. Ma mère tenait à garder son nom de jeune fille, même mariée. Une femme têtue mais très aimante. Je suis l'aîné de la famille, je suis à droite. Au milieu se trouve ma très chère sœur Camille. Elle vit en France et s'est mariée à un rentier français. Ils ont trois enfants bien plus âgées que mon Adélaïde. (Tom nota la marque possessive qu'avait utilisé Victor) A gauche se trouve mon frère, John. Il a disparu il y a plusieurs années de ça. Massacré par des moldus lui et sa femme. Une triste histoire. Il devait venir vivre ici, au calme loin des persécutions. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'en aller.

Tom ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cet homme lui racontait ces histoires de famille. Etait-ce une façon de se vanter de la grandeur qu'aurait la famille Jackson ? Lui valait mieux qu'eux, il le savait. Et de toute façon, il connaissait déjà tout ça. Tom avait déjà fait assez de recherche sur Adélaïde comme ça. Elle était parfaite, bien qu'il incarnait la perfection incontestée. Mais ça, il devait le taire pour l'instant.

-Et l'ultime tableau. Le notre. Ma très chère femme, ma fille adorée et moi. Un jour, ce sera le portait familiale de ma fille qui trônera au milieu. (Victor appuya son regard sur Tom qui ne broncha pas) Notre devise « Le Sang et le Travail triomphent toujours ».

-Très belle devise, ne put s'empêcher de dire Tom. Il se surprit à penser ce qu'il disait.

-Je suis ravie de vous l'entendre dire, Mr Jédusor, mais en comprenez-vous le sens ?

-Je l'espère. Votre devise signifie que nous ne pouvons parvenir à nos objectifs que par notre volonté et nos efforts. Sans ça, le travail n'aboutira jamais.

-Et le sang ?

Tom avait retourné cette question dans sa tête à plusieurs reprises. Comment faire comprendre que la pureté du sang était quelque chose de primordiale chez-lui sans faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait épouser Adélaïde que pour ça.

-Vous savez Tom, le sang est une prédisposition génétique. Grâce à lui nous connaissons notre passé et pouvons deviner notre avenir. Les Jackson ont une prédisposition qui est la réussite. Nous avons tous réussis – à notre manière (Victor regarda le visage son frère) – et ma fille est destinée à réussir. J'ai la chance d'avoir une fille qui a de grandes ambitions et rien ne l'empêchera d'atteindre ses objectifs. Certainement pas un homme, encore moins son futur mari.

-Mr Jackson…, commença Tom.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. Vous êtes extrêmement froid et cachez bien plus que vous ne voulez le faire croire.

-J'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire, Mr Jackson.

-Tout ce que vous aviez à dire ou tout ce vous aviez à dévoiler ?

Tom n'aimait pas ça. Il tentait vainement de rester totalement impassible aux insinuations de Victor Jackson, mais il devait au moins se fiancer à sa fille.

-Je sais que vous voulez l'épouser, ils le veulent tous. Et je ne pourrais jamais empêcher ma fille de se fiancer à qui que soit si elle le souhaite, alors faîtes-le si vous pensez pouvoir l'aimer et la rendre heureuse. Mais que ce soit clair, vous ne vous marierez pas avant des années, c'est ma condition. Les ambitions de ma fille sont immenses et il lui faudra du temps pour les atteindre. Si vous êtes un obstacle pour sa vie professionnelle, je ne vous retient pas, quittez ce domaine. Dans le cas contraire vous serez fiancé à ma fille mais ne vivrez pas ensemble. Des objections ?

-Non Mr. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai moi-même des ambitions… professionnelles et cela me convient d'attendre que nous nous unissions.

-Des ambitions autres que de travailler chez Beurk ?

-Oui Mr.

-Et pensez-vous avoir des prédispositions pour réussir votre ambition ?

-Oui Mr.

-Les Gaunt ?

La réponse était bien évidemment non. Mais en même temps sans Serpentard, il n'y aurait pas les Gaunt et il ne serait pas là. Et c'était encore moins des prédispositions venant des Jédusor. Ces gens-là ne valaient rien. Il avait bien fait de les éliminer. Victor ouvrit la porte de son bureau et invita Tom à sortir. Ils retournèrent dans le petit salon où Joséphine et Adélaïde attendaient nerveusement. Elles se levèrent en même temps avec appréhension.

-Alors ? demanda Joséphine.

Tom lâcha un imperceptible soupir. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui pour la mascarade qui allait se passer. Il avait répété devant un miroir pendant des semaines, tentant d'adapter une expression la plus sincère possible sans que ça ne paresse suspect. Ils se dirigea vers Adélaïde lui prit les deux mains et prit un profonde inspiration.

-Adélaïde, tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de cette terre si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme.

Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès, pensa Adélaïde. Elle était donc beaucoup plus stupéfaite par ça que par la demande en elle-même. Au lieu de répondre, elle regarda son père et dit :

-Les conditions ?

-Fiançailles à durée indéterminée, tu restes vivre à la maison tant que tu n'auras pas réussit professionnellement. Et le fait qu'il te rende heureuse n'est pas une option.

Tom sentit le regard de Victor lui brûler les yeux.

-Il me rendra heureuse, reprit Adélaïde en le regardant. J'accepte.

Joséphine tendit un verre à Victor pour qu'il lui serve à boire. Tom montra une bague de fiançailles. Il aurait voulu en acheter pour l'occasion, prendre quelque chose de simple et bas de gamme n'ayant pas d'argent et ne pensant pas qu'Adélaïde eût le mérite d'avoir une bague somptueuse. Elle devait en avoir des tonnes. Puis il avait pensé aux Jédusor, à leur domaine et leur richesse. Sa grand-mère avait sans doute été enterrée avec quelques bijoux précieux. Tom avait donc exhumé le corps la veille pour prendre des boucles d'oreille, un collier et plusieurs bagues. Pour faire bonne figure Tom voulut subir une nouvelle fois la corvée du baiser, mais Adélaïde recula.

-Pas devant les parents, chuchota-t-elle. Je le raccompagne dehors, dit-elle à haute voix.

-Ne reste pas trop longtemps à l'extérieur, lui dit son père.

Adélaïde acquiesça, prit la main de Tom et quitta la demeure. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'au portail.

-Vous devriez mettre un système anti-transplanage, dit Tom. Personne n'est à l'abri d'accueillir un monstre chez-lui.

-Mon père avait retiré le système pour que tu puisses transplaner directement devant la porte et non devant le portail. C'était pour toi et aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas un monstre.

Tom eut un rictus. Il regarda Adélaïde contempler la bague.

-Très jolie, dit-elle. Tu as fait des progrès. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle demande. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit pour que mon père accepte que tu fasses ta demande ?

-Pas grand-chose. Il ne me fait pas confiance, répondit Tom en toute honnêteté. Je pense qu'il a peur que je te « vole ». De toute façon il suffit que nous respections les conditions et tout se passera bien.

-Pour une fois Tom, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Adélaïde lâcha la main de Tom pour se rapprocher de lui, collant presque son nez au sien. Trop près, elle était beaucoup trop près.

-Tu me rendras vraiment heureuse, Tom ?

-J'essaierai

-Mes attentes sont différentes de celles des autres femmes.

-Je sais. Et je respecte ça.

Adélaïde sourit et embrassa Tom, c'était simple et court. Elle devait autant détester les baiser langoureux que lui.

-Si tu ne respectes pas ça, je te tuerai, dit-elle en souriant avant de retourner chez-elle.

-Pas si je te tue avant, chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Adélaïde se retourna une dernière fois en lui souriant (elle n'avait pas entendu la phrase de Tom). Elle rentra chez-elle, il transplana. Ils étaient fiancés.

**000**

La nouvelle s'était très vite propagée. La fille du Tailleur s'était fiancée avec un sorcier inconnu au drôle de nom, Jédusor. Tout le monde ouvrait les paris pour savoir quand se déroulerait le mariage. Personne ne le savait, pas même les deux concernés. Ils avaient néanmoins fait un déjeuner entre amis dans la demeure des Jackson. Victor et Joséphine avaient laissé les clés à leur fille en toute confiance. Adélaïde avait été heureuse d'accueillir Minerva, Pomona Chourave et Augusta – fraichement mariée – Londubat avec qui elle avait sympathisé durant ses premiers jours de travail au Ministère. Minerva l'avait contacté dès le lendemain pour lui dire qu'elle avait été embauchée en tant que secrétaire à l'administration du département de la Justice Magique. Ce n'était pas un poste très reluisant, mais c'était déjà un pied qu'elle mettait dans ces lieux. Elle pourrait en même temps, suivre une formation par correspondance. Ses parents avaient été fous de joie qu'elle ait son tout premier travail. Ce fut là qu'elle rencontra Augusta qui lui avait expliqué en quoi consisterait son travail. Pomona elle était une ancienne amie de Minerva qui avait obtenu le poste de professeur de Botanique à Poudlard.

Adélaïde avait aussi invité ses cousins français et sa cousine Druella Rosier qui allait toujours à Poudlard et avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas particulièrement, mais sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle l'invite. Il fallait éviter les incidents familiaux. Tom lui, avait invité sa troupe qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Adélaïde aurait préféré qu'ils ne soient pas présents, mais puisque que Tom n'avait pas de réels amis, elle ne pouvait pas les mettre dehors. Au moins ils ne fouillaient pas dans la maison. C'était simple, ils bougeaient dès que Tom bougeait. C'en était affligeant.

Alors que Lucky débarrassait la table, Druella prit violemment la main d'Adélaïde pour scruter la bague.

-Quoi, tu veux la même ?

-J'aurai mieux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Il faudra pour ça que quelqu'un veuille bien t'épouser.

Druella fusilla sa cousine du regard et retourna dans la maison.

-Bien parler, lui dit sa cousine française alors que Tom suivait Druella du regard.

**000**

Plus le temps passait et plus la presse se demandait si Tom Jédusor voulait vraiment épouser la fille du Tailleur. Outre le fait que ça commençait légèrement à énerver la famille Jackson, Victor avait débarqué dans les bureaux de la Gazette en précisant que sa fille avait un nom et qu'il fallait l'utilisé parce qu'un jour ils l'auraient tous au bout des lèvres et ne pourraient jamais s'en passer. L'article avait été rectifié avec pour mention « Adélaïde Jackson, fille du tailleur Victor Jackson et de la couturière Joséphine Rosier. »

Adélaïde elle, s'en fichait. Son travail se déroulait à merveille. Elle n'était plus secrétaire mais assistante administrative d'un membre du Magenmagot et ses notes pour sa formation par correspondance étaient excellentes. Etre la première femme membre du Magenmagot était un rêve pour elle. Elle avait pu assister à quelques audiences et avait remarqué que non seulement il n'y avait que des hommes dans le Magenmagot mais que la plupart étaient des sang-pur qui avaient des avis assez arbitraires du point de vu de la Justice. On pouvait pardonner à un élève sang pur d'avoir utiliser sa baguette en dehors de Poudlard, mais renvoyer un descendant de moldu de l'école pour le même crime. Lorsque c'était comme ça, le professeur Dumbledore intervenait de lui-même pour faire régner la justice et l'égalité auprès de ses élèves.

Minerva et Augusta lui avaient dit qu'il y avait une certaine antipathie concernant les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés.

-Tu as subit des représailles, Minnie ?

-Non. On va dire que j'ai eu de la chance. Et arrête de m'appeler Minnie, Adélaïde. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille.

-Mais tu l'es. Moi je suis mariée et Adélaïde est fiancée, même si ça dure un peu trop longtemps, si tu veux mon avis.

-Augusta ! s'offusqua Adélaïde.

Augusta regretta très vite ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit Minerva se figer et renifler. Adélaïde toisa Augusta en chuchotant un « idiote ».

-Je suis désolée Minerva, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

-Ce n'est rien. De toute façon… j'y ai bien réfléchit et… je crois que je vais quitter le Ministère.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne me plais plus, ici. J'ai… j'ai besoin de retourner en Ecosse.

-Ah, non ! s'emporta Adélaïde. Retourner en Ecosse est la dernière chose à faire ! Tu veux faire quoi ? Rendre une visite surprise à Douglas McGregor dans sa petite ferme et tout lui dire ? Cet homme ne t'aimait pas. Si ça avait été le cas, il t'aurait contacté.

-Ce n'est pas pour Douglas que je veux aller en Ecosse. J'ai envie de retourner à Poudlard. J'ai… j'ai envie d'enseigner. Pomona m'a dit qu'il y aurait plusieurs postes à pourvoir pour Septembre prochain. J'ai envoyé une lettre au professeur Dumbledore, j'attends une réponse. Poudlard me manque autant que l'Ecosse et je sais que je m'y sentirai bien là-bas, comme tout le monde.

Adélaïde était bien évidement triste de la décision de son amie mais la respectait. Si elle pensait être heureuse et retournant à Poudlard, elle devait s'y rendre.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en aille. C'est vrai ! Elle est si adorable ! Tout le monde pense qu'elle est hautaine mais c'est parce que personne ne la connaît ! Minerva est drôle en plus d'être intelligente et c'est vraiment idiot que les hommes soient incapables de voir ça ! Parce que c'est de ça qu'elle a besoin ! Elle a besoin qu'on lui fasse la court. Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait la courtiser ?

-Non.

Tom n'avait même pas levé la tête pour répondre à Adélaïde, continuant de ranger les bibelots de chez Beurk. Ça faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il y travaillait. Adélaïde lui avait demandé, supplié de quitter ce travail pour en trouver un autre car plus il y restait, plus reculait une hypothétique date de mariage et plus le temps passait et plus Adélaïde voulait se marier. Il fallait dire qu'Augusta la faisait rêver avec son mari qui la chérissait tant. Son père par contre était farouchement contre une certaine union maintenant. « Tu ne te marieras pas avec lui tant qu'il travaillera dans ce trou à rat ! » Adélaïde le comprenait. Elle voulait qu'il parte mais Tom semblait bizarrement se plaire dans cette boutique odieuse.

-Tu sembles vraiment compatir à ma tristesse, Tom.

-Je ne compatis pas. Je n'ai jamais apprécié cette Minerva. Ni aucune autre des tes amies d'ailleurs.

-Merci de ta franchise, dit-elle vexée.

-Par contre ta cousine Druella je la trouve… intéressante.

-Druella ? Intéressante ? Nous ne parlons pas visiblement de la même personne, Tom. Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle est intéressante ?

-Nous entretenons un échange épistolaire.

-Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ! Autant me dire que tu me trompes avec ma cousine, ça serait pareil !

-N'exagère pas, Adélaïde. Je ne fais qu'écrire des lettres à une personne qui a une belle vision de la vie.

-Une belle vision de la vie, répéta Adélaïde sidérée. Druella est une idiote de sorcière incapable de penser par elle-même ! Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est trouver un mari de la haute et vivre à son crochet. Il y a pas plus archaïque comme comportement ! Navrant !

-Toujours est-il qu'il est plus agréable de discuter avec elle qu'avec tes amis.

-Bien. Puisqu'on ne peut pas discuter avec toi… On se voit à l'auberge, on dîne ensemble ?

-Non. J'ai une mission pour la boutique. Je pars ce soir.

-Ce soir ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

-Maintenant, répondit Tom d'un air blasé.

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu pars un peu trop en « mission » pour cinq noises ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici ? Ca t'épuise ! Tu es de plus en plus pâle, tu as le teint cireux ! Ca va te tuer ce que tu fais pour eux ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais pour eux, exactement ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

-Miss Jackson, si je puis me permettre…

-Oh vous la ferme ! dit-elle à Beurk. Et je suppose que tu vas partir avec ta bande ? Faire une petite escapade entre hommes où ils pourront t'appeler Voldemort sans la crainte que je les menace de ma baguette ? Et puis tu sais quoi, tu n'aimes peut-être pas mes amis mais je déteste ce qui te sert de larbin !

Adélaïde prit son sac et quitta la boutique.

-Les femmes, ne put s'empêcher de dire Beurk.

-Vous en savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Tom d'un air sarcastique.

C'était la dernière fois qu'Adélaïde lui parlait de cette manière durant son travail. La prochaine fois, elle en subirait les conséquences.

**000**

**1947**

Ca faisait deux ans qu'Adélaïde et Tom étaient fiancés. Un record ! Mais Adélaïde devait s'avouer que plus le temps passait et plus elle était soulagée de ne pas s'être encore mariée avec Tom. Ce dernier changeait de jour en jour. Il partait de plus en plus « en mission » pour Beurk. Son teint était de plus en plus livide. Elle le voyait de plus en plus souvent être avec ses anciens camarades de Poudlard qui ne se cachaient plus pour l'appeler Voldemort. Ses camarades s'étaient même trouvés un nom horrible ! Mangemort ! Adélaïde avait crut à une bonne blague lorsqu'elle avait entendu ça et s'était très vite ravisée lorsqu'elle avait vu le regard froid que lui avait lancé Tom.

Un soir, alors qu'elle se rendait chez Beurk pour aller le chercher, elle les avait surpris dans une sorte de cérémonie qui n'avait rien de très légale et avait remarqué que quelques-uns portaient une sorte de marque en tête de mort entrelacé d'un serpent.

-C'est quoi ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire !

-Sort d'ici Adélaïde !

-Une fois que tu m'auras dit ce que tu fabriques, Tom !

-Tom, il va falloir que tu ailles chez Hepzibah Smith, dit Beurk. C'est urgent.

-Tom !

Et ce qu'il fit, elle ne le vit pas venir. Tom, exaspéré pointa sa baguette vers elle pour l'expulser de la boutique. Mais Adélaïde était vive et avait sortit sa baguette pour contrer le sort, ce qui brisa quelque objets précieux.

-Non ! cria Beurk. Petite sotte !

-C'est la première fois que tu me menaces Tom, dit-elle choquée.

-Tu m'exaspères et tu me déranges, dit-il d'un air blasé.

-Tu vas regretter ton geste, répondit-elle immédiatement.

Adélaïde était partie de la boutique en courant et s'était réfugiée dans la boutique de ses parents. Le première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut d'écrire une lettre à Minerva, Pomona et Augusta. Elle avait besoin de se confier à elles. Elles s'étaient toutes retrouvées à Poudlard dans le bureau de Minerva – devenue professeur de Métamorphose – sous les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore.

-Romps tes fiançailles ! avait immédiatement dit Minerva. Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance ! Et ce que tu nous décris s'apparente à une initiation sectaire !

-Il… il n'avait jamais levé sa baguette sur moi, dit-elle encore en état de choc. Il… il n'est plus le même. Il a changé et je sais que c'est à cause de cette boutique. Elle regorge de magie noire !

-Que dise tes parents ? demanda Pomona.

-Ils ne savent rien. Mon père ne l'a jamais apprécié et me l'a toujours dit. Mais il m'a fait comprendre que j'étais une femme responsable et que le moment venu, je finirai par l'épouser si je le voulais. Ma mère est morte d'inquiétude. Elle pense qu'il me trompe avec Druella ce qui est… impossible. Ça je le sais.

-Tu le veux toujours ? demanda Minerva. Tu veux toujours te marier avec lui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Il faut qu'on ait une conversation lui et moi. C'est impératif.

-Tu sais, tu aurais dû faire comme moi. Trouver un homme maladroit et ennuyeux à en mourir mais qui lui au moins te voit comme la déesse que tu es.

-C'est ce qui se passe avec ton mari ? la questionna Pomona.

-Oui.

Augusta Londubat, pensa Adélaïde. Toujours là à se vanter de son mari. Elle aurait pu en être irritée mais se mit à sourire. Elle au moins était heureuse en amour.

Adélaïde avait dit qu'elle devait discuter impérativement avec Tom mais ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait ignoré ses lettres pendant près d'une semaine préférant se concentrer sur son travail et sa formation par correspondance qui s'achèverait bientôt. Ses parents voyaient bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien et lorsqu'ils tentaient de discuter avec elle, elle fuyait.

-C'est cet immonde Jédusor qui est derrière tout ça ?

-Non papa.

-Ne me mens pas jeune fille, je le saurais !

-Papa je t'en prie. Je suis simplement fatiguée par le travail c'est tout.

-Mais chérie…

-Victor…, insista Joséphine.

Victor se ravisa préfèrent lire la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Tiens ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils n'auront pas finit de raconter n'importe quoi !

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Joséphine.

_« Un elfe de maison tue sa maîtresse dans un accès de rage. »_

-Merlin, s'exclama Joséphine. Qui est la malheureuse ?

-Hepzibah Smith. Une vieille femme riche collectionneuse d'antiquité. Un elfe de maison accusé de meurtre. J'espère que la police magique n'est pas assez idiote pour croire de telle ineptie !

Victor posa le journal qu'Adélaïde s'empressa de prendre pour lire l'article. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu le nom de cette femme mais ne se souvenait pas où exactement puis soudainement elle le reposa le journal croyant comprendre le pire.

-Où vas-tu chérie ? demanda sa mère en la voyant se lever.

-Il… il faut que je sorte. Je ne serai pas longue.

Adélaïde partie prendre son manteau et quitta la maison de ses parents. Elle alla dans l'Allée des Embrumes mais ne trouva aucune trace de Tom chez Beurk. Elle se rendit donc au Chaudron Baveur. Il n'était pas là mais Tom, le propriétaire de l'auberge la laissa entrer dans la chambre de l'autre Tom.

Elle était spartiate. Un lit, une table, un placard, une salle de bain. Adélaïde n'aimait pas que Tom reste là. Elle avait même demandé à son père s'il pouvait vivre chez-eux. Leur maison était grande et pouvait bien l'accueillir. Victor avait dit un non franc et sans réplique. Elle n'avait pas insisté. En même temps, elle pouvait aller dans sa chambre pour être tranquille avec lui. Ça avait plutôt été pratique. Si ses parents savaient ça…

Il y avait une valise sur le lit de Tom et une ribambelle de bibelot sur le bureau de celui-ci. Une coupe en or, un médaillon placé à côté de son journal avec sa bague placée au-dessus. Il y avait un dessin de la fameuse marque qu'elle avait vu sur l'avant bras des camarades de Tom ainsi qu'une liste de nom écrite. La coupe et le médaillon étaient posés sur la Gazette du jour pile sur l'article de la mort de Hepzibah Smith.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Adélaïde se retourna en sursautant. Tom était au pas de la porte. Il était encore plus pâle que le semaine précédente. Son visage s'était aminci, ses joues étaient creuses et ses yeux étaient encore plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumer.

-Je pensais que tu serais heureux de me voir vu toutes les lettres que tu m'as envoyé pour te faire pardonner.

-Tu les acceptes ?

-Non.

-Alors sors d'ici.

-Où étais-tu hier soir ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Il y a eu un meurtre.

-Il y a en a tous les jours.

-Je sais que c'est toi.

Adélaïde vit Tom faire un mince sourire et avoir un rire diabolique. Adélaïde en eut froid dans le dos.

-Tu ne nies même pas.

-Elle avait quelque chose qui m'appartenait.

-Qui t'appartenait ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Tu ne connaissais même pas cette femme !

-Et pourtant… Alors lorsque j'ai dû me rendre chez-elle pour l'inciter à vendre ses quelques objets, j'en ai vu deux dont un qui devait me revenir de droit. Alors je l'ai tuée et je l'ai récupéré en faisant croire que son elfe y était pour quelque chose. Même les sorciers les plus haut-placés sont de véritables idiots.

Adélaïde était horrifiée parce qu'elle entendait. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça avec une telle distance et une telle indifférence. Il disait avoir tué cette femme et ça lui semblait tout à fait banal.

-Tu mens. Tu n'as pas pu faire ça, hein ?

-Si tu ne me crois pas. Je ne peux rien pour toi.

-Tom, attends, regarde-moi. Tu… tu es fatigué et tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, c'est ça. C'est à force de travailler là-bas. Toute cette magie noire t'épuise et te monte à la tête. Et puis fréquenter les autres n'arrange rien. Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas remballer tes affaires, quitter Beurk et venir à la maison. Et tant pis si mes parents ne veulent pas. On va faire comme ça.

-Décidément tu es bien plus idiote que je le pensais, Adélaïde. J'ai tué cette femme et j'en ai ressenti un bien-être inimaginable.

Adélaïde recula brutalement.

-Ma chère Adélaïde. Ma chère future femme. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche sur moi et mon passé. Et plus je remontais dans mon arbre généalogique plus je remarquais que mes ancêtres était des personnes d'une importance incontestable. Et ceci (il prit le médaillon) appartenait à mon ancêtre. Salazar Serpartard. Ce qui fait de moi un être au sang aussi pur que toi.

-Tu es perdu l'esprit ! Tu as tué pour un vulgaire médaillon !

-Ce n'est pas un vulgaire médaillon ! rétorqua Tom avec colère tout en lui prenant le bras. C'est le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard fondateur de Poudlard prônant le pureté du sang ! Je ne suis donc pas fils de moldu et de Cracmol mais descendant du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ! Mais tu devrais le savoir, toi qui es descendante de plusieurs familles des « Vingt-huit sacrés »

-Lâche-moi Tom, tu me fais mal ! Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de savoir ça ! Tu es peut-être son descendant mais ça ne change rien. Ton père était un moldu et ta mère était une Cracmol. Tu es la personnification de la tare dans le monde de la magie ! Mais moi je m'en fiche ! Mes parents s'en fichent ! Tu aurais pu être né de parents moldus que ça n'aurait rien changé !

-Tes parents me détestent parce que je ne suis pas pur. Ton père ma l'a bien fait comprendre. « Le sang et le travail triomphent toujours » Il n'y a qu'avec des prédispositions qu'on peut réussir, soit la pureté du sang. C'est ce que ta devise signifie.

-Mais tu n'as rien compris ! La devise des Jackson ne fait pas référence à la pureté du sang mais à la filiation ! C'est la famille qui triomphe ! Peu importe qu'il y ait des moldus ou non chez les Jackson ce qui compte c'est le sens de la famille ! La gloire et la réussite ! On ne les obtient que grâce au soutien de la famille et du travail que nous fournissons et non par la pureté du sang !

-Et pourtant tu verras un jour, que la pureté du sang sera la chose la plus importante qui soit. Lorsque j'aurais réussi ma quête du pouvoir tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi. Et comme tu seras à mes côtés, ce sera beaucoup plus simple.

-Moi à tes côtés ? Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie d'être la femme d'un assassin !

-Tu seras la femme de Lord Voldemort !

-Mais tu délires Tom ! Continue ta quête du pouvoir et de la pureté du sang, mais tu feras ça sans moi ! De plus, tu seras stoppé bien avant !

-Par qui ? Par toi ?

-Non par quelqu'un de bien plus puissant et que tu as toujours détesté.

-Je te tuerai avant que tu lui en parles.

-Alors fais-le maintenant !

Tom pointa sa baguette sur Adélaïde. Il avait lancé le sort pour la tuer mais elle l'avait dévié. Il avait fait exploser la fenêtre.

-Tu reviendras près de moi. Le pouvoir te fera revenir. Sinon pourquoi tu tenterais d'être membre du Magenmagot.

-Pour faire régner la Justice et en aucun cas pour abuser du pouvoir ! Tu ferais bien de t'en aller si tu ne veux pas finir tes jours à Azkaban !

-Tu m'aimes, tu me reviendras.

Adélaïde le regarda en faisant tomber l'alliance au sol et quitta la chambre en quatrième vitesse. Elle était retournée chez parents pour leur dire que tout était terminé entre Tom et elle. Joséphine avait voulu dire deux mots à son frère à propos de Druella mais sa fille lui dit que ça n'avait aucun lien avec elle. Son père voulut en découdre avec Tom mais sa fille lui avait supplié de ne pas y aller. Il avait voulu la tuer elle, il le tuerait lui.

Tom Jédusor était un être fou, un assassin en quête de pouvoir, complètement sectaire et maléfique… et elle avait voulu l'épouser.

Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à ses amies, la première à réagir fut Augusta. Elle était totalement horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Il a essayé de te tuer ?

-Oui.

-Ma pauvre, dit Pomona en la prenant dans ses bras.

Adélaïde ne pleurait pas. Elle était simplement en état de choc. Puis soudainement, Augusta pointa sa baguette vers elle et lui lança un sort qui lui l'entoura d'un halo blanc avant de disparaître. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de se rassoir.

-Tu nous as dit que vous aviez eu des rapports. Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas enceinte de ce monstre. Maintenant tu vas apprendre qu'il faut prendre son temps avant de se fiancer avec le premier venu.

-Je compte rester seule pendant un bon moment.

**000**

Adélaïde avait obtenu ses objectifs. En 1948 elle obtint un certificat lui permettant de gravir les échelons au département de la Justice. Cela lui permit d'avoir une paye plus conséquente aux services administratifs du Magenmagot. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et postuler le plus souvent possible afin d'intégrer le cercle des membres du Magenmagot. Elle l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises qui avaient été suivies de la même quantité de refus. Ses parents et ses amis lui disaient de ne pas désespérer, même certains membres du Magenmagot lui disaient de persévérer car elle pouvait faire partie des membres.

**1951**

Puis le jour arriva enfin. A l'âge de 24 ans Adélaïde Jackson reçut une lettre du Ministre de la Magie lui disant qu'il serait heureux de faire d'elle la première femme membre de Magenmagot au Ministère de la Magie Britannique. Adélaïde avait hurlé de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Ses parents étaient si fiers. Sa cousine Druella était si jalouse. L'attention n'était plus reportée sur elle qui avait épousé Cygnus Black, avait eu une fille dans la foulée – Bellatrix - et qui prolongerait la pureté du sang dans la famille mais à Adélaïde qui voulait faire régner la justice auprès de tous, entouré d'hommes. Une femme n'avait pas à être membre de Magenmagot. Son mari le disait. C'était la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres.

Il y avait eu une conférence de presse et une réception en l'honneur d'Adélaïde et surtout de la modernité du Ministère. On la félicitait autant qu'on félicitait le Ministre de la Magie. Elle avait donc finit par comprendre qu'elle devait être une sorte de pion qu'avait utilisé le Ministre pour faire augmenter sa côte de popularité. Mais pour être honnête, Adélaïde s'en fichait. Elle faisait maintenant partie des membres du Magenmagot et personne ne pourrait lui faire retirer le sourire qu'elle arborait.

-Félicitations Miss Jackson.

Adélaïde se retourna pour faire face à un homme de très grande taille, la peau encore plus foncée que la sienne avec un petit anneau à l'oreille droite. Adélaïde se sentit toute petite.

-Merci. Vous êtes ?

-Oh, pardonnez-moi. Je suis Jack… Jack Shacklebolt. Je suis Auror.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, Jack Shacklebolt.

-Des rumeurs circulaient au Ministère comme quoi une femme tentait coûte que coûte de faire partie des membres du Magenmagot. Je ne pensais pas que c'était vous.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'air de vouloir faire du Droit Magique ?

Jack Shacklebolt sourit de toutes ses dents et but son verre de whisky sans la lâcher des yeux. Adélaïde dévia le regard. Etait-il en train de faire ce qu'elle pensait ?

-Vous êtes entrée dans la fausse aux lions, Miss Jackson. Ça ne sera pas de tout repos pour vous.

-Tant mieux, dit-elle en souriant. Je n'aime pas lorsque c'est trop monotone.

Ils se regardèrent avec un large sourire. Ceci fut la toute première conversation qu'Adélaïde eut avec celui qui serait son mari, l'amour de sa vie.

**000**

Adélaïde n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Jack depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parler lors de cette fameuse soirée, mais les regards qu'ils s'étaient lancés n'avaient trompé personne, surtout pas ses trois amies. Ni sa mère d'ailleurs à son plus grand malheur.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à déjeuner ? lui demanda Augusta alors qu'elles prenaient la thé à Poudlard.

-L'inviter ? répéta Adélaïde. Mais ça ne se fait pas. Une dame n'invite pas un homme à déjeuner.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu crois que j'ai fait comment avec mon mari ?

-Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, rétorqua Minerva.

-Ca te va bien de dire ça, à toi.

-Je te signale sur j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie maintenant, reprit Minerva.

-Grand bien te fasse, ça a prit deux ans ! Adélaïde ne va pas attendre autant de temps ! Alors au détour d'un couloir, tu le coinces et tu lui dis « Eh toi, l'Homme ! Ca te dit de casser la graine avec moi ! »

Silence complet dans les pièces. Minerva, Adélaïde et Pomona regardaient Augusta avec une légère inquiétude dans le regard.

-Tu sais, commença Pomona, il y a vraiment des moments où tu nous fais peur.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as fais la court comme ça à ton mari ? s'offusqua Minerva.

-Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui vous me prenez ! Il aurait fuit ! Mais Jack Shacklebolt, c'est l'Homme avec un grand H. L'Homme fort, viril, charismatique avec un sourire à tomber et qui…

-Elle est en plein fantasme, constata Adélaïde.

-… Bref, l'homme parfait. Enfin tout ça pour te dire que tu devrais foncer parce qu'il y a pas mal de femmes au Ministère qui mettraient leur grappin dessus, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-Tu as essayé ? demanda Pomona.

-Bien sûr que non ! J'aime trop mon mari pour ça. Mon mari est…

-Parfait, on sait, dirent les trois filles en même temps avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard noir d'Augusta.

Quelque jour plus tard, Adélaïde sortait d'une des salles d'audience avec un de ses collègues. Ils venaient d'assister à une affaire d'agression. Un sorcier s'en était pris à toute une famille de sang-mêlé dans le Dorset, ayant exposé la magie aux yeux des Moldus. La coure avait décidé de briser uniquement sa baguette parce que l'agresseur en question était le fils d'un riche promoteur immobilier sorcier. Adélaïde l'aurait carrément envoyé à Azkaban pour ça.

-Alors ? demanda Augusta.

-Je vais finir par détester la bureaucratie si ça continue. Laisser les criminels en liberté, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu pour ma carrière.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, va. L'Homme en question pourrait le briser en deux si tu lui demandais.

-Augusta !

-Mesdemoiselles, bonjour.

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour faire face à l'homme imposant qu'était Jack.

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup, chuchota Augusta. Bonjour !

-Bonjour, répondit-il. Bonjour Miss Jackson.

-Bonjour Mr Shacklebolt. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, et vous ?

-De même.

Augusta face à cette conversation vide de sens était au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Temps mort ! dit-elle. A cette allure-là on y est encore demain soir.

-Augusta ! s'indigna Adélaïde.

-Bon, toi mon grand, tu t'y prends mal. Adéla elle en a vu des hommes faussement courtois alors pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. Elle te plait ?

-Je veux mourir… se plaignit Adélaïde.

-Oui, répondit simplement Jack.

-Bien ! Et comme tu plais beaucoup à la créature qui est en face de toi, tu l'invites à diner, elle dit oui, hop emballé c'est pesé ! Moi je vais voir mon mari ! Au revoir !

Et Augusta disparut de leur champ de vision. Adélaïde et Jack étaient toujours l'un en face de l'autre et ne savait pas quoi se dire, tant ils étaient gênés.

-Vous connaissez le Chêne Royal ? C'est une petite auberge où on y mange bien.

-Non… non je ne connais pas.

-Vous êtes libre demain soir ?

-Oui, répondit-elle bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Super. 20h au Chêne Royal ca vous va ?

-C'est parfait.

-Alors à demain Miss Jackson.

-Appelez-moi Adélaïde.

-A demain Adélaïde.

-A demain… Jack.

Jack lui fit un large sourire qui fit battre le cœur d'Adélaïde un peu plus fort. Lorsqu'il ne fit plus dans son champ de vision, Adélaïde courut jusque dans le bureau d'Augusta.

-Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait ! s'emporta Adélaïde.

-Mais ?

-Mais je vais plutôt de serrer dans mes bras ! reprit-elle surexcitée. Il m'a invité à dîner !

-Ah bien voilà ! Comme quoi vous aviez besoin d'un coup de pouce ! Et il t'invite où ?

-Au Chêne Royal.

-Woaw ! Mr ne plaisante pas.

-Ah bon ? Il… il m'a dit que c'était une petite auberge où on mangeait bien.

-Oui. Petite Auberge romantique, c'est là que j'ai dit oui…

-Oh… C'est bon à savoir.

**000**

Le lendemain au soir, Adélaïde était dans la panique totale. Tout ce qu'elle mettait ne lui allait pas. Trop court, trop long, trop coloré ou trop sobre. Elle se trouvait moche. Minerva, Pomona et Augusta n'en pouvaient plus.

-Je suis moche !

-S'il y a une chose que tu n'es pas ma chérie, c'est moche. Je vais te prêter une de mes robes.

-Sa mère sortit de sa chambre et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une robe et son mari qui en avait marre de rester en retrait.

-Qui est cet homme ! tonna-t-il.

Toute la gente féminine présente le regarda comme s'il était une espèce étrange.

-Trop de femme dans cette maison tout à coup, réalisa-t-il.

-Ta fille a un rendez-vous galant avec un homme qui a un bon début de carrière chez les Auror. Maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser. Il faut que notre fille soit parfaite.

-Mais notre fille est déjà parfaite, s'il ne le voit pas, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas ma chérie. C'est quoi son nom ?

-Shacklebolt.

-Encore un nom à coucher dehors !

-Victor !

-Oui ?

-DEHORS !

Victor ne se fit pas prier et décida de quitter la pièce où il y avait beaucoup trop de femmes au mètre carré.

**000**

Ce fut avec appréhension qu'Adélaïde transplana jusqu'à l'auberge. Elle avait peur que Jack ne soit pas présent et qu'elle ne soit obligée de l'attendre quelques instants. Elle se trompa. Jack était déjà là, beau, fringuant et légèrement angoissé. Adélaïde tenta d'être la plus élégante possible dans son arrivée. Dans la robe de sa mère, elle avait l'impression de porter le poids de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Bonsoir.

Jack leva la tête ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, observant la beauté qu'était Adélaïde.

-Bonsoir, dit-il. Vous êtes très belle.

-Merci beaucoup. Vous aussi. Vous êtes très élégant. Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous entrons ?

Adélaïde acquiesça.

**000**

Augusta ne lui avait pas mentit. Cette petite auberge était vraiment un endroit romantique. Il n'y avait que des couples légitime ou non. C'était étrange et ça lui changeait de Tom avec qui elle n'était quasiment jamais sortie. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à lui. Il était de l'histoire ancienne et plus jamais elle ne le reverrait.

Adélaïde avait passé un très bon moment en présence de Jack. Il avait appris à se connaître. Comme elle, il était enfant unique. Il venait d'une longue lignée d'Auror et comme son père avant lui, il ne se voyait pas faire autre chose que servir la communauté sorcière. Un point qu'ils avaient en commun. Adélaide se rendit compte qu'en plus d'être charmant, Jack était drôle et qu'il ne se prenait pas au sérieux contrairement à elle et dès qu'il souriait, elle se sentait fondre immédiatement.

-Vous avez dû en séduire des femmes avec ce sourire.

-Vous croyez ?

-J'en suis sûre.

-Et vous avec votre élégance, je suis sûr que de nombreux hommes ont dû tomber à vos pieds.

-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Jack.

-Je pensais à ce que votre amie Augusta a dit hier soir.

-Elle a un peu exagéré.

-Vous n'avez pas connu d'autres hommes ?

-Un seul homme, avoua-t-elle. Nous étions fiancée pendant deux ans avant que je me rende compte qu'il était… un monstre. Je ne suis partie au bon moment.

-Il levait la main sur vous ? demande Jack avec un sérieux soudain.

-Il a essayé de me tuer, une fois. J'ai ne me suis pas laissée faire, reprit-elle en voyant le regard ahuri de Jack. Je n'ai rien dit à mes parents de peur qu'il s'en prenne à eux.

-Il était si dangereux ?

-Vous n'avez pas idée.

-Et ça date d'il y a combien de temps ?

-Quatre ans. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

**000**

A la fin du dîner, Jack raccompagna Adélaïde jusque chez-elle. Ils arrivèrent dans le petit cottage. Il lui offrit son bras et ils marchèrent jusque devant chez-elle.

-C'est ici, finit-elle par dire une fois devant le portail de chez ses parents.

-C'est une très belle maison.

-Merci. C'est la maison des Jackson, dit-elle en souriant. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

-Moi aussi. Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté mon invitation à dîner.

-J'accepterai la prochaine avec plaisir.

Jack esquissa un petit sourire et se pencha vers Adélaïde pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Autant dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait mais alors pas du tout.

-A demain.

-Suis-je repoussante ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Pardon ? dit Jack pris au dépourvu.

-Suis-je laide ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes très belle, magnifique !

-Alors pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas embrassé, là ? dit-elle en montrant ses lèvres. Vous savez, je suis éduquée comme une demoiselle mais je ne suis pas farouche alors… Embrassez-moi ! Ou je vous embrasse !

Jack ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'une femme lui ordonnait de l'embrasser avec autant d'assurance et d'élégance à la fois. Adélaïde fronça les sourcils et se promit d'étrangler Augusta une fois qu'elle la verra. Certes Jack n'était pas en train de fuir, mais il se moquait littéralement d'elle et ça elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle lui donna un coup de sac à main sur l'épaule.

-Vous vous moquez de moi !

-Pas du tout ! Je ris du comique de la situation ! Je rêve de vous embrasser depuis la première fois où j'ai posé le regard sur vous, mais vous êtes tellement impressionnante, que je ne voulais pas faire les choses de travers. Et là vous me dites que…

-Vous parlez trop embrassez-moi.

-A vos ordres !

Jack là prit par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui, Adélaïde mis se main autour de son cou et Jack l'embrasse enfin, d'un vrai baiser. Pas ce que Tom avait pour habitude de lui donner. Jack moi donna un vrai baiser passionné comme elle n'en avait jamais connu. Alors qu'elle se sentit pousser des ailes, le nouveau couple put entendre une personne non loin s'exclama de la plus simple des façons :

-NON ! MA FILLE !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jack.

-Mon père, soupira Adélaïde. C'est officiel, il te déteste.

-Alors il va me détester longtemps, répondit-il en lui donnant un dernier baiser. Il attendit qu'elle rentre chez-elle avant de transplaner dans son appartement.

Dans la demeure des Jackson, Minerva, Augusta, Pomona et même Joséphine voulait tout savoir de cette soirée. Seul Victor faisait la tête dans son coin mais Adélaïde ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle savait qu'il finirait par bien s'entendre avec lui. Et elle avait raison.

Après trois mois de fréquentation et un harcèlement incessant de la part de ses parents, Adélaïde avait enfin décidé de présenter Jack à sa famille et une chose était sûre, sa mère avait tout de suite été sous le charme. Son père un peu moins. Il avait su reconnaître les qualités et la bonne éducation de ce jeune homme. Il avait tenté de l'impressionner avec les tableaux de famille (comme il l'avait fait avec Tom) mais ça n'avait pas si bien fonctionner que ça. Jack aussi avait un père qui surexposait sa famille en tableau. Malgré ça, il appréciait l'humour de Jack, son attitude et ses connaissances en alcool. Ce qui le chagrinait était son âge. Jack avait 31 ans là où Adélaïde n'en avait que 24. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme n'avait toujours pas de femme et d'enfant.

-J'ai préféré privilégier ma carrière, avait-il répondu.

Victor avait surtout peur qu'il ne soit qu'un coureur de jupon. Mais sa fille était plus qu'heureuse et préféra ne rien dire. Il changea vite d'avis lorsque ce fut Jack qui présenta Adélaïde à ses propres parents et il le considéra totalement comme un fils, lorsque deux ans plus tard, il demanda sa fille en mariage.

**1953**

Jack et Adélaïde se fréquentèrent pendant deux ans avant de se marier dans la demeure des Jackson, étant plus grande que la demeure des Shacklebolt. Adélaïde était heureuse. Jack était un homme doux, attentionné, drôle. Il l'aimait et elle l'aimait. Ses parents l'adoraient, ses amies l'enviaient (même Augusta qui pourtant vantait les qualités de son mari).

Le mariage avait été plus que grandiose. Les deux familles avaient voulu que tout soit parfait, mariant chacun leur enfant unique. Adélaïde était plus qu'heureuse. C'était sa journée, leur journée, et rien ne pourrait la gâcher. Même pas Druella enceinte jusqu'aux yeux de son deuxième enfant. Elle aurait préféré ne pas inviter la famille Black/Rosier mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

-C'est la famille, avait dit sa mère. Si on invitait que les Jackson, nous n'aurions pas eu de quoi remplir le jardin, chérie. Victor avait tiqué.

Alors que les jeunes mariés étaient entourés de leur amis et écoutaient les frasques d'Alastor Maugrey, grand ami de Jack, Adélaïde perdit son sourie en voyant Druella s'avancer vers du mieux qu'elle put.

-Un mot et j'attaque, dit Augusta à la mariée alors que son mari lui sommait de se calmer.

-J'aurais voulu te féliciter seule à seule, mais visiblement, tu ne t'éloignes jamais de ta petite bande.

-Mes amis. Ce sont mes amis.

-Et je suis ta cousine.

Adélaïde ne répliqua pas. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était que Druella s'éloigne d'elle au plus vite.

-Quoi qu'il en soit. Félicitations. Il était temps, n'est-ce pas ? 26 ans et toujours pas mariée, on commençait à s'inquiéter chez les Rosier…

-Ben tiens, laissa échapper Alastor. Druella le fusilla du regard. Adélaïde leur demanda de les laisser seules. Elle embrassa Jack et lui demanda également de les laisser. Quand je pense que tu aurais pu être mariée et avoir des enfants depuis bien plus longtemps.

-Fais attention Druella, tu as beau être enceinte et ça a beau être mon mariage, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de mettre ta tête dans la pièce-montée.

-J'ai trouvé très grossier que tu ne l'invites pas, poursuivit-elle sans l'écouter. Alors je lui ai parlé de ton mariage - oui chère cousine je suis toujours en contact avec Tom - et devine quoi ? Il était là, à la cérémonie, il t'a vu, aux bras d'un autre homme que lui. Peut-être est-il encore là, ici, dans le jardin, à te surveiller. Tom Jédusor.

-Tu n'as pas osé ? dit-elle en se rapprochant d'elle malgré son ventre.

-Tu lui as brisé le cœur. Il me l'a dit.

-Pauvre idiote ! Tu ne sais rien du tout. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, tu ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai quitté. Et toi, tu…

Adélaïde leva la tête et commença à regarder partout autour d'elle. Non, il ne pouvait pas être là ! Il ne pouvait pas être présent à son mariage, dans son jardin, avec une communauté sorcière totalement mixte. Du pain bénit pour lui.

-Tu me sous-estimes beaucoup trop Adélaïde. Tu me penses naïve et idiote. Mais viendra un jour où tu te rendras compte de tes erreurs et c'est moi qui triompherai dans cette famille.

Mais Adélaïde ne l'écoutait pas. Elle l'avait vu, il était là. Dans son jardin. Accoster à un arbre, il la regardait, il la dévisageait. Elle put le voir mimer « Ravissante » suivit de « Je reviendrai ». Et c'est à ce mot que sa flûte de champagne éclata entre ses mains et la fit saigner. Des goûtes de sang tombèrent sur sa robe immaculée.

-Adéla, ma puce, ça va ? dit son père et en se précipitant vers elle avec sa mère.

-Oui, oui.

-On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, constata Minerva.

Adélaïde la fixa et son amie compris tout de suite. Elle regarda vers l'arbre, mais ne le vit plus.

-Il était là, dit-elle troublée en regardant Jack.

Jack serra femme dans ses bras et lança un regard discret à Alastor qui comprit. Il fallait fouiller le jardin sans inquiéter les inviter.

-Saigner à un mariage, annonce un mauvais présage, dit Druella toute guillerette avant de rejoindre son mari et sa fille Bellatrix.

Malgré cette péripétie lors de leur mariage, la vie conjugale de Jack et Adélaïde se passa à merveille. Ils vivaient tous les deux dans une petite maison dans un quartier résidentiel fréquenter uniquement par des sorciers. Leur petite vie à deux allait bientôt être bousculé pour leur fils : Kingsley.

Elle lui donna naissance en 1955. Minerva était la marraine et Alsator Maugrey le parrain de Kinglsey (chose qu'Adélaïde n'avait pas particulièrement appréciée le sachant assez sanguin). Ce qu'elle trouva drôle fut que la même année, Augusta donna également naissance à un garçon, Franck. Ce qu'elle avait par contre trouvé moins drôle fut que sa cousine Druella avait aussi donné naissance à une troisième fille la même année : Narcissa. N'avait-elle pas déjà assez de filles ?

Adélaïde était heureuse. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Un mari, un fils, des amis, un travail qui la passionnait (elle n'était plus la seule femme membre de Magenmagot). Elle ne pensait plus à l'être maléfique qu'était devenu Tom Jésudor près de dix ans auparavant. Sa vie était tout simplement parfaite. Pourtant, un gros nuage allait arriver au dessus de sa tête. Encore un.

**1957**

Les Shacklebolt, les Londubat, Minerva, Pomona et Alastor étaient à Pré-au-lard pour une simple réunion entre amis. Franck et Kingsley qui s'entendaient à merveille commençaient déjà à montrer leur don à à peine deux ans.

-Il commence à se faire tard, dit Minerva. Je vais devoir rappeler certains élèves qui sont encore dans le village.

-Bien sûr. On se voit la semaine prochaine ? proposa Adélaïde.

-Dans mon bureau, ça devrait être possible.

-Bonjour Adélaïde.

Celle-ci se retourna et faillit pousser un cri de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Tu n'as pas changé.

-Tom ?

Elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour le reconnaître. Il n'était absolument plus le même. Le blanc de ses yeux était injecté de sang, sa peau était plus pâle que jamais, cireuse et affreusement déformée. Il n'était plus le Tom Jédusor séduisant qu'elle avait connu. Kingsley et Franck étaient effrayés par son visage se cachant dans le cou de leur mère.

-Retournez dans le château, ordonna-t-elle.

-Adéla, dit Jack en s'approchant d'elle tout en regardant Tom qu'il ne reconnaissait pas non plus. Est-ce que c'est…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne me fera rien ici.

Jack embrassa sa femme et suivit ses amis en prenant son fils dans les bras.

-Jolie petite famille, dit Tom toujours en regardant Adélaïde. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la transperçait du regard. Je sors justement du château.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au château ?

-J'ai demandé à Dumbledore d'avoir le poste de Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Il me l'a refusé à mon plus grand malheur.

-Ça t'étonne ? dit-elle. A ton visage on voit que tu pratiques une des magies les plus sombres et noires qui puissent exister. Alors je suppose que ta quête du pouvoir et de la pureté avance.

-Plus vite que tu peux le croire.

Adélaïde sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. Tom tourna la tête pour regarder au loin.

-Alors c'est lui que tu as épousé. Un Shacklebolt. Une autre famille des vingt-huit sacrés. Heureusement que la pureté de sang importe peu pour toi, n'est-ce pas Adélaïde ?

-Que me veux-tu ? demanda Adélaïde.

-Je ne te veux rien. C'est toi que je veux. Auprès de moi, tu aurais tout le pouvoir dont tu souhaites. Bien plus que ce que tu possèdes au Ministère de la Magie.

-Je n'ai pas de pouvoir au Ministère.

-Tu es la première femme membre du Magenmagot. Ton opinion a de l'importance.

-Opinion que j'utilise à bon escient !

-Et dont tu raffoles.

-Au revoir Tom.

-Tu m'as aimé avant lui ! dit-il en lui prenant violemment le bras. J'exige que tu fasses ce que nous avions prévu. Que tu m'épouses !

-Mais tu es malade, Tom ! dit Adélaïde en le repoussant. Et non Tom je ne t'aimais pas, je n'ai pas eu cette faiblesse là ! J'ai été séduite par une image et j'ai voulu épouser cette image. J'ai été la plus idiote de toutes ces filles qui voulaient être avec toi ! Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir ouvert les yeux et d'être partie au bon moment. Non mais regarde toi ! Rongé par les Ténèbres. Tu crois que je suis comme les gens de ta… secte ! Tu as voulu épouser une fille libre d'esprit. Tu es mal tombé. Maintenant j'ai une famille. J'ai épousé le plus merveilleux des hommes, qui m'aime, que j'aime et qui m'a permis d'avoir le plus merveilleux des fils ! Alors s'il y a une chose que je dois faire, c'est te remercier d'être aussi mauvais. Adieu Tom.

Adélaïde se retourna en direction du château.

-Profite bien du temps qu'il te reste avec ton mari, Adélaïde. Ça ne durera pas.

Adélaïde s'immobilisa et fonça droit sur Tom le regardant dans le blanc (rouge) des yeux.

-Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de ma famille, je te tuerai Tom, tu m'entends ! Je te retrouverai et je te tuerai !

-Et ça sera pour moi un plaisir, de te défier.

**1966**

Les années étaient passée et Adélaïde n'avait pas revu Tom depuis. Kingsley était entré à Poudlard en 1966 avec son meilleur ami Franck.

C'était donc un grand jour pour tout le monde. Prendre le Poudlard Express pour la première et être loin de ses parents pour très longtemps, était une chose qui angoissait beaucoup Kingsley.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit son père, tout se passera bien.

-Tu crois ? demanda le petit garçon.

-Mais oui, reprit Adélaïde. Et puis tu ne seras pas seul. Franck est là et Minerva veillera sur toi. Et puis il y a Pomona.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que Minerva veille sur moi, répondit Kingsley.

-Ah bon ? dit sa mère étonnée. Et pourquoi ça ?

-Pomona est très gentille. Et Minerva est géniale comme marraine mais comme professeur… Elle est très rigide quand elle me fait faire des devoirs de vacances alors à Poudlard ça risque d'être pire, et ça le sera si je suis à Gryffondor comme elle est directrice de la maison.

-Je lui dirai de te ménager, dit-elle en embrassant son fils sur le front.

-Ton sac, ton pull, ton manteau, tes valises, n'oublie pas ton crapaud, Franck. Allez embrasse ta vieille mère !

Alors qu'il pensait ne faire qu'une bise à Augusta, Franck se retrouva soudainement étouffer sous la poitrine de sa mère sous l'œil moqueur de Kingsley et le regard exaspéré de son mari.

-Maman tu m'étouffes !

-J'ai le droit.

-Augusta… fit son mari.

-Quoi ?

Adélaïde rit aux éclats jusqu'elle vit au loin sa cousine et son mari avec leurs trois filles montant dans le train.

-Tu vas la saluer ? demanda Jack.

-Jamais, répondit sèchement Adélaïde.

-J'aurais droit de leur parler à Poudlard ? demanda Kingsley.

-Uniquement si Narcissa est aussi douce qu'Andromeda, répondit sa mère. Allez mon chéri, monte dans le train. Tu vas terriblement me manquer.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi maman.

-Viens-là bonhomme, dit Jack en prenant son fils dans ses bras. On se dit à Noël.

-A Noël.

Adélaïde embrassa une dernière fois son fils et l'aida à monter dans le train avec ses affaires. Elle lui faisait des signes en guise d'au revoir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net. Un frisson lui parcourra tout le corps. Il était là, au loin, elle la voyait, il la dévisageait. Que faisait-il ici, maintenant ? Ce n'était pas possible.

-Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jack.

-Il est là.

-Quoi ?

Jack, Augusta et son mari se retournèrent pour voir Tom au loin. Il lui souriait toujours. Druella l'avait vu aussi. Encore plus pale que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, les yeux encore plus rouge. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'effrayait personne sur le quai ? Les gens passaient à côté de lui sans vraiment le voir.

-Je vais lui parler.

-Jack, non !

-La dernière fois qu'on la vu, il t'a menacé ! Tu veux quoi ? Que je reste les bras croisés en attendant qu'il te fasse du mal !

-Il ne fera rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Kingsley est loin, en sécurité et tu es plus fort que lui.

-Mais il te veut et il veut m'éliminer.

-Il ne nous aura jamais.

Adélaïde embrassa son mari en priant fortement pour que Tom ne l'ait jamais… lui.

Kingsley avait été mis à Gryffondor comme son père, qui était ravi. Adélaïde avait cru qu'il serait à Serdaigle alors que ses grands-parents avaient un peu tiqués. Les Jackson avait pour habitude d'aller à Serpentard. Mais nous sommes des Shacklebolt, avait dit Jack. Kingsley faisait parti du Club de Slug. Il avait passé une très bonne scolarité même s'il se sentait malgré-lui épié par Minerva McGonagall la directrice de sa maison, professeur de métamorphose et marraine.

**1972**

L'été venait tout juste de commencer et comme à son habitude, Adélaïde s'était prise quelques semaines de repos pour passer du temps en famille. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement abandonner son travail entre les mains d'un de ses collègues, mais il en était vraiment nécessaire pour rester avec sa famille et se reposer loin des tracas. Se reposer, encore un mot qu'elle n'aimait pas. Jack, Kingsley et elle avaient prévu de partir loin de l'Angleterre pour goûter au vrai plaisir des vacances. L'Australie et la Nouvelle-Zélande, et pourquoi pas le Brésil ? Oui, ils feraient ça tout les trois avant la dernière année à Poudlard de Kingsley.

Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient toujours chez eux, tous les trois. La famille Shacklebolt était actuellement dans la cave de la demeure où avait été aménagé une salle d'entraînement pour Jack. Il l'avait aménagé afin de pouvoir garder la forme et ne pas perdre la main lorsqu'il prenait des jours de repos. Seulement là, ce n'était pas lui qui s'entraînait, c'était Kingsley. Maintenant qu'il avait 17 ans et qu'il avait officiellement déclaré qu'il voulait être Auror, son père l'avait immédiatement mis aux exercices dès son retour du château et Adélaïde était fière de constater que son fils était aussi doué que son mari, dès les premiers entraînements. La cave ressemblait pour l'instant à un cimetière où des mages noirs jaillissait de nul par pour s'attaquer à Kingsley.

-Toujours élargir tes sens. Anticipe les actions de tes adversaires.

Malgré la simulation, Kingsley restait très prudent. Tout semblait parfaitement réel et il avait vraiment l'appréhension de recevoir un sort parce que la douleur restait tout de même réelle même si les blessures étaient factices.

Tapi derrière une pierre tombale, Kingsley vit une ombre jaillir au-dessus de sa tête et la neutralisa. A partir de ce moment là, plusieurs ombres apparurent pour l'attaquer. Vif et agile, Kingsley arrivait à se débrouiller sans même que son père ne lui donne conseil jusqu'à ce que…

-_Expelliarmus !_

On le désarma. Ni une ni deux, Kingsley ne se démonta pas et utilisa une très vieille technique mais très efficace : le coup de poing. L'ombre qui avait finalement un corps se retrouva à terre. Kingsley put récupérer sa baguette et la pointer vers elle, mais l'ombre disparut. Le cimetière disparut et la cave reprit son décor initial. L'entrainement était terminé. Kingsley était épuisé. Jack lui lança une gourde qu'il attrapa au vol et vida dans l'instant.

-C'était bien mon grand, dit Jack en lui tapant dans le dos. Mais attention au désarmement. Là tu as pu utiliser tes poings, mais dans la réalité, tu n'en aurais pas eu le temps. D'accord ?

-Oui.

-Allez, c'est finit, va te reposer.

Kingsley prit une serviette pour s'éponger le front et se dirigea vers sa mère qui était au pied de l'escalier. Celle-ci dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sont grand fils.

-La douche s'impose, dit-elle.

-Alors ? dit Jack alors que Kingsley était sorti de la cave. Comment trouves-tu notre fils ?

-Très doué, répondit Adélaïde en se reprochant de lui. Presque aussi doué que son père.

-On a ça dans le sang, reprit-il en prenant Adélaïde par la taille.

Adélaïde se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa passionnément son mari.

-Oh non ! Je pars trente secondes et vous en profitez pour vous sauter dessus ? s'exclama Kingsley qui était revenu. Je vous signale que je suis à Poudlard dix mois sur douze. Tachez de vous retenir les deux mois où je suis là.

-Mais nous sommes tes parents, répondit Jack. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'on soit toujours amoureux après plus de 20 ans…

-Et bientôt 19 ans de mariage, renchérit Adélaïde en embrassant la joue de Jack.

-Mouais… J'ai peut-être 17 ans et je peux peut-être utiliser la magie en dehors du château… mais épargnez-moi ça quand même. Je suis votre fils !

-Et notre préféré, dit Jack.

-Le meilleur de tous, ajouta Adélaïde en souriant.

-L'unique ! déclarèrent-ils avant de rire. Kingsley regarda ses parents presque consternés en se disant qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

La bonne humeur fut interrompue par le retentissement de la sonnette de façon frénétique. Se demandant qui pouvait bien les déranger en fin de journée, la famille Shacklebolt sortit de la cave pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrer. Lucky avait ouvert la porte et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent Andromeda en larme. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, qu'elle se jeta dans les bras d'Adélaïde.

-Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Elle… elle sait…

-Oh non, dit-elle en comprenant tout de suite le sujet du problème.

Androméda, deuxième fille de Druella avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse de Ted Tonks, un jeune sorcier d'ascendance moldue. Si Adélaïde était au courant de cette histoire, c'était parce que Kinglsey avait surpris sa cousine en train de l'embrasser dans un couloir du château. Elle lui avait supplié de ne pas en parler à ses sœurs et Kingsley lui avait confié que si elle pouvait en parler à quelqu'un sans crainte ça pouvait être sa mère et/ ou sa marraine Minerva.

Adélaïde avait installé Anroméda sur le canapé et lui avait servi une tasse de thé avec quelque petit gâteau pour la réconforter un peu.

-Comment elle l'a su ?

-Au début je pensais que c 'était Narcissa – Je n'ai pas pu le lui cacher longtemps. Mais c'était Bellatrix. Elle a fouillé mes affaires et a découvert nos lettres. Elle s'est empressée de le dire à maman et elle… elle a dit que… que j 'étais une traitre à mon sang, une catin, que je ne méritait pas mieux que de mourir et…

Mais Andromeda s'interrompit quand Adélaïde remarqua une lacération un niveau de son cou.

-Elle t'a giflé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non… c'est Bellatrix.

Jack avait immédiatement remarqué le changement d'expression sur le visage de sa femme. Ca ne présageait rien de bon.

-Kingsley, tu veux bien accompagner Andromeda jusqu'à une chambre ?

Une fois que Kingsley et Andromeda furent hors du salon, Adélaïde se leva pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Adélaïde, avait dit Jack sans bouger d'un iota.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en mêle pas ? Andromeda est venue à la maison. Ca me regarde maintenant. Et crois-moi qu'elle va en entendre parler du pays celle-là.

-Druella ou Bellatrix ?

-Les deux !

**000**

Adélaïde arriva devant un grand Manoir entouré d'un jardin gigantesque. Le genre de demeure très belle en pleine journée mais qui donnait froid dans le dos une fois la nuit tombée Cette demeure était la maison des Black et si sa mémoire était exacte, elle avait du sang de Black quelque part dans les veines ? Elle pourrait transplaner à l'intérieur. Elle avait raison. Adélaïde arriva pile dans le salon où se trouvait toute la famille. Toute sauf Androméda. Autant dire qu'elle provoqua un sursaut de la part de tout le monde, y compris de Bellatrix qui dégaina sa baguette pour l'attaquer. Adélaïde la désarma.

-Excusez-moi, je dérange ? dit-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? vociféra Druella. Comment es-tu entrée ?

-Mais c'est que je suis une Black aussi, mine de rien. Alors, dit-elle en s'asseyant confortablement dans un fauteuil, comment va la famille ? Toujours aussi aimante et unie ? Ah, que c'est bon d'être ici. Tu sais Druella, tu as de la chance finalement. Trois filles ! Ca en fait des futurs petits-enfants. En parlant de fille, où est Andromeda ? Je ne la vois pas ?

A cette question, Adélaïde put voir Narcissa baisser la tête, Bellatrix faire une légère grimace et Druella faire comme si cette question était vraiment anodine.

-Elle est partie prendre l'air pour la journée.

-Prendre l'air de force, tu veux dire ?

Nouveau silence dans le salon. La tête de Narcissa était de plus en plus basse.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, reprit Druella en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-Ah oui ? Et bien je vais rafraîchir la mémoire de poisson que tu as. Il y a de ça à peine une heure, ta cadette est arrivée chez-moi en larme parce que toi, sa propre mère, l'aurait mise à la porte sous prétexte qu'elle était amoureuse.

-Elle est amoureuse d'un Sang-de-bourbe, s'emporta subitement Bellatrix. C'est une infamie !

-Et pour la punir de cette infamie, tu l'as giflé quitte à la faire saigner, c'est ça ?

-Elle le méritait. Elle peut s'estimer heureuse que je n'ai pas gravé « Traitre à son Sang » sur son front !

-Merlin que tu es folle !

-Comment oses-tu insulter ma fille ! s'emporta Druella. Comment oses-tu venir ici me faire la morale à propos de MA famille ! Notre famille a des valeurs, et il faut les respecter. Andromeda n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Il était logique qu'elle s'en aille.

-Mais elle est ta fille Druella ! Tu l'as porté neuf mois dans ton ventre ! Comment peux-tu mettre la chair de chair dehors ! Je ne te comprends pas !

-C'est un moldu !

-C'est un sorcier d'ascendance moldue ! Et il l'aime !

-Ca m'est égale !

-Donc c'est ça, Tu aurais préféré que ta fille se marie à un sang-pur quitte à ce qu'il la batte, qu'il la torture, qu'il l'humilie un peu plus chaque jour ?

-Ca te va bien de parler de pureté du sang et de défendre les impurs quand on sait à qui tu es mariée. Quand on sait qui tu as faillit épouser !

-J'ai épousé un homme que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour, pas un sang-pur sur pied. Et je te signale que niveau pureté du sang, Tom est loin d'être un modèle. Alors le vénérer comme tu le fais et comme ta fille le fait, n'est qu'une pure et simple mascarade !

-Le Maître connaît mes valeurs !

-Le quoi ? demanda Adélaïde à Bellatrix complètement ahurie. Le maître ?

Adélaïde éclata d'un rire cynique.

-Pauvre Bellatrix, aussi naïve que sa mère. As-tu la moindre petite idée de l'ascendance de ton dit cher Maître, hum ? Le sais-tu ?

-Il est pur, dit-elle en se rapprochant d'Adélaïde.

-Encore plus impur que Ted Tonks !

-Comment oses-tu ! _Doloris !_

Adélaïde contra le sort qui ricocha et fini sa route dans la cheminée qui fut soudainement allumée.

-Bizarre, tel que je connais Tom, il ne devrait recruter que des pointures.

-Tu ne connais plus Tom, lui dit Druella.

-Je le connaîtrai toujours mieux que toi. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais j'ai une invitée.

-Si tu la gardes chez-toi, j'en réfèrerai au Maître ! menaça Bellatrix.

-Fais-le. A très bientôt chère cousine.

Adélaïde transplana se retrouvant à l'extérieur du domaine. Elle entendit un bruit de transplanage derrière elle. C'était Narcissa.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda cette dernière.

-Mal, répondit simplement Adélaïde avant de reprendre sa route.

-Je n'ai rien dit ! se justifia Narcissa. Ce n'est pas moi ! Jamais je ne l'aurais trahie.

-Je sais. Elle nous l'a dit.

-J'ai voulu la prévenir. Lui dire que ça se saurait, qu'elle l'aurait des problèmes…

-Elle l'aime Narcissa. Elle l'aime. Et c'est un homme bien.

-Mais… mais maman…

-Ta mère n'a jamais su juger et raisonner par elle-même, c'est triste à dire, mais c'est la vérité. Je suis au moins heureuse qu' Andromeda n'ait pas été embrigadée dans sa folie du sang-pur.

-Mais c'est notre héritage et nous devons le préserver.

-Est-ce une raison pour mettre sa fille à la porte ? Est-ce une raison pour tuer des innocents ?

-Non, admit Narcissa en baissant la tête. Adélaïde lui leva le menton pour la pousser à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu aimes Andromeda autant que Bellatrix, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

Adélaïde soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'étaient ses sœurs après tout.

-Tu es aussi intelligente qu'Andromeda ma chérie. Ne laisse passe les autres agir et penser à ta place. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Est-ce que je pourrais la voir, avant de retourner à Poudlard ?

-A une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu sois prudente. Pas par rapport à ta mère, mais par rapport à Bellatrix.

-Je ferai attention.

**000**

Lorsque Kinglsey obtint ses ASPIC en 1973, Tom Jédusor se faisait officiellement appeler Lord Voldemort - non pardon - Vous-Savez-qui ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom (une chose complètement ridicule selon Adélaïde). Le nombre de mangemorts s'accroissait de jour en jour et Adélaïde connaissait le nom de certain dont sa très chère cousine Druella Black et sa fille aînée Bellatrix, – maintenant Lestrange - qui avaient officialisé les choses. Narcissa était sortie de Poudlard en même temps que Kingsley et Andromeda la cadette des trois sœurs, vivait toujours chez Adelaïde à ce moment-là, ne voulant pas mettre Ted en danger. Druella l'avait menacé de mort à plusieurs reprises pour ça lui disant qu'elle en parlerait à Tom… à Volde… au Maître... Mais Adélaïde s'en fichait royalement. Ce n'était le gourou d'une secte maléfique tel que lui qui dicterait sa façon d'agir.

Face à l'ascension de pouvoir de Voldemort, Dumbledore avait décidé de créer une organisation secrète sous le nom de « Ordre du Phénix » Il fallait pour ça un endroit sûr où les membres de cette organisation pourraient se retrouver en toute discrétion. Adélaïde avait volontiers ouvert la demeure Jackson sachant que ça ne dérangerait pas ses parents, décédés entre temps. Elle serait la Gardienne du Secret.

**1980**

-Etes-vous en train de dire que ces moldus vous ont agressé les premiers ? demanda Adélaïde en pleine audience.

-Oui ! C'est ça ! répondit l'accusé. J'étais là et ils ont sorti leur… truc qui lance des éclairs et… ils ont faillit me tuer ces infâmes…

-Mais n'êtes-vous pas entré illégalement dans leur demeure ? poursuivit-elle.

-Non !

-Vraiment ? Parce que selon la plainte qu'ils ont déposé dans un commissariat non loin de chez eux, vous vous seriez introduit dans leur maison à une heure tardive, entré dans leur chambre et vous auriez je cite « pointer un bout de bois au sommet en plein milieu du crâne d'une des deux victimes en prononçant un incantation en latin : _Avada… _» La suite ayant été couvert par le coup de feu que la deuxième victime a lancé. Niez-vous les faits ?

Le sorcier accusé ne dit rien.

-Mrs Jackson vous a posé une question, intervint le Ministre. Vous vous devez d'y répondre. Niez-vous les faits ?

Le sorcier qui avait la tête baissée la leva avec un sourire malsain. Adélaïde devinait déjà le discours qu'il lancerait :

-Ce ne sont que des êtres infâmes et immondes qui ne méritent pas de vivre !

-Et c'est repartit, soupira Adélaïde en lançant un regard à Kinglsey – maintenant Auror confirmé de 25 ans - qui était près de la porte de la salle.

-Nous sorciers sommes beaucoup plus puissants qu'eux ! Plus forts ! Plus intelligents ! Pourquoi devrions-nous les cacher alors que nous pourrions les contrôler et faire d'eux nos serviteurs ! Ils ne méritent pas d'être libres ! Ils ne méritent pas d'être dans la lumière !

Ce genre de discours était quelque chose qui n'étonnait plus les membres du Magenmagot. Depuis que Tom ou plutôt Lord Voldemort semait la terreur, de nombreux sorciers sortaient ce genre de chose. Ils finissaient pour la plupart en prison après avoir mis leurs menaces à exécution. Alors que le silence régnait dans la salle, on put entendre des applaudissements. Chaque personne regarda à droite puis à gauche pour savoir qui applaudissait jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée arrive et se mette près de l'accusé. Tous les Aurors présents pointèrent leur baguette vers la silhouette. Adélaïde savait que c'était lui.

-Ce fut un très beau discours. Un peu maladroit, certes, mais très intéressant. Vous ne trouvez pas Mr le Ministre ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Dieu du ciel, pensa Adélaïde, était-il vraiment en train de poser cette question ? Tom enleva sa capuche pour laisser apparaître son visage totalement déformé par la magie noir. De nombreuses personnes poussèrent des cris d'effroi en le voyant.

-Je suis Lord Voldemort et je suis venu ici pour prendre votre place, répondit-il avec une aisance déconcertante.

-Il faudra pour ça combattre nos Aurors ! Répondit le Ministre.

-C'est presque fait.

De nombreux mangemorts arrivèrent dans la salle, baguette en main, menaçant des employés du Ministère. Voldemort les regarda avec un léger sourire avant de se retourner vers le Ministre maintenant cerné par deux mangemorts.

-Soumettez-vous ?

-Jamais !

-Très bien.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers le Ministre pour le tuer, mais son sort fut dévié par celui d'Adélaïde. Sachant que cette intervention venait de sa part, il esquissa un petit sourire et tourna la tête vers elle. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Tout le monde se demandait si elle n'était pas folle d'avoir défié Lord Voldemort.

-Pas sur mon territoire, Tom.

-Mais ce territoire sera bientôt le mien.

-Pas tant que je serai debout.

-Alors je te mettrai à terre…

Ce sont sur ces paroles que la bataille commença. Le Ministre était bizarrement devenu le cadet des soucis de Voldemort. Ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était elle. Adélaïde le savait et cette fois, il ne partirait pas sans l'avoir eu, alors elle se battait contre lui, de toute sa hargne. Elle jetait quelque fois des regards autour d'elle pour savoir où était son fils. Il se battait aussi bien que son père, qui était également là.

-Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de constater que je suis toujours contre toi, Tom ?

-Tu es toujours aussi impertinente, provocante, inconsciente !

-Et toi toujours aussi fou !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la pièce. Le combat fut soudainement suspendu. Adélaïde profita de ce moment pour gifler Voldemort qui ne s'y attendait pas. Comment osait-elle faire ça ? Elle recula vivement pour se mettre entre Jack et Kingsley.

-Tu es venue rendre une petite visite, Tom ? demanda Dumbledore.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, ce contentant de regarder le directeur de Poudlard et de dire avant de disparaître :

-Je reviendrai.

**000**

La demeure des Jackson était pleine de monde. Il y avait une réunion. Parmi les membres de l'Ordre présents ce soir là, il y avait Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn et bien sûr Adélaïde et Kinglsey. Etaient aussi présents Augusta et son mari avec leur petit-fils de quelque mois Neville et Mary Dickinson qui était la femme de Kingsley, qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une immersion de plusieurs mois dans le monde des moldus. Suite à leur union étaient nées deux filles : Adeline qui avait trois ans et Roseline qui avait à peine un mois de plus que Neville. (Et comble du désespoir pour Adélaïde, la benjamine de Druella, Narcissa – maintenant Malefoy – avait donné naissance à un garçon deux semaines avant que Roseline ne pointe le bout de son nez ! Drago ! Merlin que c'était laid !) C'était la première fois qu'un membre de la famille Shacklebolt et Jackson tombait amoureux d'une moldue. Ce changement avait été un choc pour la famille. Un bon choc.

-C'est fou ce qu'elle est jolie, dit Sirius en prenant Roseline dans ses bras. Si seulement je pouvais en être le parrain, finit-il en regardant Kingsley.

-Tu n'en as pas déjà assez avec Harry Potter ?

-Il n'y a jamais assez d'amour pour un bébé qui n'est pas le sien. Je la vois bien faire les quatre cent coups avec Harry à Poudlard.

-Et avec Neville, insista Augusta.

-Et avec Neville, répéta Sirius. Ils seraient un peu comme les Maraudeurs. Les trublions de Poudlard. La nouvelle génération ! Alors ?

-Quoi ? fit Kingsley.

-Parrain ?

-Non.

Sirius bouda rendant Roseline à Mary qui décida d'aller coucher ses filles. Augusta la suivit avec Neville.

-Comment vont les Potter ? demanda Adélaïde.

-Ils disent que tout va bien. James prend la situation avec beaucoup de désinvolture mais nous savons dans le fond qu'il est inquiet, répondit Remus.

-Ils auraient dû venir, ici.

-Ils ne le voulaient pas, dit Kingsley.

-Nous aurions dû insister.

Peu de temps après, ils reçurent un Patronus corporel faisant résonner la voix de Jack dans le salon.

_« Nous les avons trouvés. Nous avons besoin de renfort. »_

Tout le monde se leva et se prépara à partir. Augusta eut un hoquet sachant qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé Franck et Alice sa belle-fille qui avait disparut depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Ils les avaient retrouvés et allaient revenir.

-Que fais-tu, maman ? demanda Kinglsey.

-Je viens.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Ne me dis surtout pas que c'est trop dangereux Kingsley. Je le sais et je m'en fiche. Il a joué sur mon territoire il y a une semaine, à moi d'aller sur le sien.

-Soyez très prudent, dit Mary en revenant.

Cette dernière était morte d'inquiétude. Elle se disait souvent qu'elle avait rencontré son mari au mauvais moment et se maudissait également de ne pas être une sorcière pour pouvoir l'aider. Heureusement pensa-t-elle, ses filles l'étaient. Elles étaient des sang-mêlé. Une bénédiction, avait dit Adélaïde.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une sorte de forêt où se trouvait au milieu, une cabane d'où on pouvait entendre des hurlements et des rires sadiques. Adélaïde connaissait ce rire pour l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange et elle en conclut que les hurlements étaient ceux de Franck et Alice. Il y avait bien une bonne dizaine de Mangemorts dans les environs et Adélaïde n'osait imaginer le nombre d'entre eux qu'il devait y avoir à l'intérieur de la cabane.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, dit Jack à sa femme avant de l'embrasser.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Vous vous disputerez plus tard, dit Alastor. Prewett et Prewett, on y va !

Ils y allèrent tous. Un duel entre Mangemorts et membre de l'Ordre commença. Lorsqu'ils purent entrer dans la cabane, ils purent voir Bellatrix rire aux éclats tout en pointant sa baguette sur Franck et Alice. Elle fut désarmée alors que les Londubat furent immédiatement transportés à Ste Mangouste. Le duel ne s'arrêta pas. Plusieurs Mangemorts furent emmenés à Azkaban dans la foulée alors que Bellatrix se battait contre Sirius. Ce très cher cousin qu'elle détestait tant.

Après une lutte acharnée les premiers qui tombèrent du côté de l'Ordre furent les frères Prewett et ils tombèrent uniquement parce que Voldemort était discrètement apparu pour les abattre, mais personne ne le vit. Bellatrix fut arrêtée par Kingsley. On aurait pu croire qu'elle en perdrait le sourire mais…

_-Avada Kedavra !_

-Oui ! hurla-t-elle d'un air jouissif. Mort ! Mort ! Il y a un mort ! Le maître a tué le Chef des Aurors ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

Adélaïde arrêta tout mouvement, sentant son cerveau fonctionner au ralenti. Kingsley lâcha Bellatrix et Sirius et Remus la retinrent avant de transplaner avec elle. Adélaïde et Kingsley se précipitèrent hors de la cabane.

-Jack ! Non !

Jack Shacklebolt venait de tomber sous la baguette de Lord Voldemort. Adélaïde se précipita vers son mari en pleure.

-Je te l'avais dit, dit Tom d'une voix horriblement doucereuse. Profite du temps qu'il te reste avec ton mari.

-Tu as tué mon mari ! lui hurla-t-elle. Tu as tué le père de mon fils !

Kingsley pointa sa baguette vers Voldemort qui l'expulsa.

-Kingsley, non ! Ne t'approche pas ! lui ordonna sa mère. Elle se mit face à lui et le regarda dans le rouge de ses yeux.

-Tue-moi ! dit-elle toujours en pleure. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu ! Tue-moi ! Tu as tué l'homme que j'aime, alors tue-moi !

Voldemort s'approcha d'elle en passant ses horribles doigts dans ses cheveux parsemés de quelques mèches blanches, trahissant son âge puis il tourna la tête vers Kingsley.

-Il te reste encore du temps. Profite.

-Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de mon fils…

-Qui te dis que je parle de ton fils ? A bientôt Adélaïde.

Kingsley et Adélaïde pâlirent et transplanèrent immédiatement avec le corps de Jack.

**000**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il beau ? Pourquoi le soleil avait décidé de se montrer ? C'était une horrible journée. La pire qu'Adélaïde n'avait jamais vécue. Le pire que Kingsley n'avait jamais vécu. Ça ne semblait pas réel. Adélaïde avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar auquel elle ne pouvait pas se réveiller.

Augusta n'avait pas arrêté de se confondre en excuse. Elle était partie avec son mari et son petit-fils lorsqu'on lui avait dit que Frank et Alice étaient à l'hôpital. Elles les avaient laissées seules, sans défense, sans personne. Il était venu. Il était entré chez-elle. Il les avait cherchées. Il les avait trouvées. Il les avait tuées. Ce soir là, Tom avait tué Jack, Mary, Adeline et Roseline. Adélaïde était veuve à 53 ans. Kingsley était veuf en sans enfant à 25 ans. Il avait été inconsolable. James et Lily avaient à tout prix voulu se rendre à tous les enterrements. Ceux des frères Prewett et ceux des Shacklebolt. Mais Dumbledore leur avait interdit de quitter leur maison. Ils avaient donc écrit de simples condoléances pour les deux familles.

Adélaïde se sentait vide et fatiguée. Elle se rappelait de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait perdu son mari dix ans auparavant. Elle avait été tellement digne le jour de l'enterrement de Victor. Malheureusement Joséphine n'avait pas tenu trois mois et en était morte de chagrin. Dans d'autre circonstance, Adélaïde aurait voulu mourir de chagrin pour se retrouver auprès de son mari. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son fils qui avait perdu sa femme et ses deux petites filles, mais elle devait également trouver qui était le traitre parmi eux. Car il était évident qu'ils avaient été trahis. C'était elle la Gardienne du Secret de la demeure et elle n'avait rien révélé à Tom. Elle ne lui avait pas dit que la demeure Jackson était le QG de l'Ordre. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un d'entre eux ne lui avait pas seulement dit où se trouvait le quartier général mais l'y avait délibérément emmené, avait ouvert la porte et l'avait fait entrer pour lui permettre de… Elle pensait à Mary seule sans défense face au monstre que Tom était. Elle espérait - oh oui elle espérait vraiment - que ses petites-filles dormaient à ce moment-là.

Adélaïde prit la main de son fils et tenta de faire comme Joséphine. De rester digne.

**1981**

C'était Halloween, une fête hautement célébrer par les sorciers. Adélaïde était dans sa chambre et regardait par la fenêtre les enfants déguisés qui se promenaient dans la rue pour réclamer des bonbons. Lorsqu'ils sonnaient chez-elle, les bonbons se matérialisaient devant le portail de la maison. Ça lui évitait de faire des allés et venus incessants.

-Maîtresse Adélaïde ?

-Oui Lucky ? dit-elle toujours en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Voulez-vous que j'aille acheter des sucreries pour les enfants ? Il n'y a en plus.

-Si tu le souhaites Lucky. Sois juste prudent.

-Bien Maîtresse Adélaïde.

Lucky disparut au moment où Kingsley entra dans la chambre de sa mère. Aux pas qu'il faisait, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se retourna pour voir le visage de son fils en décomposition. Encore un mort pensa-t-elle. Mais qui ? Etait-ce, Franck qui avait succombé à sa folie ? Ou Alastor qui avait encore fait des siennes ? Il n'était plus le même depuis la mort de Jack.

-Il les a tués, dit-il tout simplement.

-Qui ?

-J… James et Lily… il… il les a tués.

Adélaïde s'assit sous le choc. Il avait osé. Il avait été idiot au point d'écouter cette prophétie.

-Et Harry ? Est-ce qu'il l'a…

-Non. Il… il a essayé. Il a essayé de le tuer mais n'y est pas parvenu. Et il a disparu.

Adélaïde ne comprit pas. Comment avait-il pu réussir à tuer ses petites-filles mais pas Harry ? C'étaient des enfants ! Quelque chose lui échappait.

-On pense que c'est Sirius. Au Ministère on pense que c'est Sirius qui nous a trahi. Il a aussi tué Peter cette nuit et…

-Non je t'arrête toute de suite. Ce n'est pas Sirius.

-Je sais Maman. Celui qui a trahi James et Lily est le même qui a fait entrer Voldemort ici, je le sais. J'ai fait le rapprochement.

-Qui était le Gardien du Secret de Lily et James ?

-Tout le monde pense que c'était Sirius.

-Ce n'était pas lui. J'ai lu dans son esprit et ce n'était lui. Il ne savait pas non plus qui c'était… Où est-il ?

-Azkaban.

-Il faut le sortir de là-bas !

-Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas assez haut-placé, tu n'es pas assez haut-placée.

Adélaïde soupira et Kingsley s'assit près d'elle. Celui qui avait trahi l'Ordre du Phénix était très fort et habile. Parvenir faire à tuer ces gens aussi puissants et faire en sorte que Voldemort parvienne à ses fins. Il fallait être aussi fourbe, mauvais et machiavélique que lui.

-Et Harry ? Que va-t-il devenir ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris de ce qu'Hagrid a dit, Harry sera confié à sa famille moldue.

-Pardon ? dit-elle en se levant. Tu veux dire… la sœur de Lily ? Mais elle la détestait ! Elle détestera aussi son fils !

-Elle a perdu une sœur, maman. Et puis c'est Dumbledore qui l'a exigé. Je suppose qu'il avait ses raisons.

-Albus a toujours ses raisons mais ne les justifie jamais.

-Les sorciers font la fête, ajouta Kingsley. Pour eux Harry nous a tous sauvé de lui.

-Tu as dit que Tom avait disparu ?

-Oui.

-Alors il reviendra. Nous sommes des sorciers. Nous ne disparaissons jamais, nous mourrons.

**1991**

-Vous me ferez le rapport de ces deux dernières affaires, d'accord ? Une fois que ce sera fait vous étudierez le cas Black.

-Le… le cas Black ? Et vous… vous voulez que je fasse ça tout de suite ? demanda la jeune stagiaire les yeux exorbités face à Adélaïde.

-Bien sûr que non, dit-elle en souriant. Vous commencerez demain. Je ne vous donne pas de date buttoir, ce cas est particulièrement houleux. Rentez chez-vous, reposez-vous revenez me voir demain en pleine forme. D'accord ?

-Oui. Merci Mrs Jackson. A demain.

-A demain. Oh, Miss Cranston ?

-Oui ?

-Vous ai-je déjà dit que vous faisiez du bon travail ?

Miss Cranston regarda Adélaïde toujours avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Non… Mrs…

-Alors sachez-le. Vous faîtes du très bon travail.

-Merci Mrs Jackson.

Miss Cranston prit son manteau et quitta le Ministère avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Voilà une bonne journée de travail qui s'achevait. Adélaïde retournait à son bureau avec un sourire également. Elle adorait prendre des stagiaires, pas parce que ça l'allégeait dans son travail, mais qu'il était nécessaire pour elle qu'une génération de bon sorcier puisse succéder à son poste. Et puis il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait eu que de bons stagiaires. Minerva était d'une précieuse aide pour sélectionner les bons élèves de Poudlard voulant travailler au Ministère.

Au détour d'un couloir, Adélaïde croisa le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge en pleine conversation avec Lucius Malefoy. Elle se demandait de nouveau ce que cet homme pouvait raconter à ce Ministre totalement incompétent. Adélaïde n'arrivait pas à croire que le ministère ait pu le mettre à ce poste. Si Jack avait été là, il aurait fait un très bon Ministre et Adélaïde était persuadé qu'un jour, Kingsley serait à ce poste.

-Mrs Shacklebolt, minauda le Ministre, que je suis heureux de vous voir.

-Vraiment ? dit-elle. J'avais cru comprendre le contraire il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

-Vous… vous connaissez sans doute Mr Malefoy, reprit-il en rougissant.

-Lucius et moi avons un très lointain lien de parenté, répondit-elle en fixant Lucius.

-Pas si lointain que ça. Ma belle-mère est tout de même votre cousine, ma chère Adélaïde.

-Oui, malheureusement, elle l'est toujours… soupira-t-elle. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai du travail. Messieurs…

-Mrs Jackson ! Serait-il possible que nous ayons une conversation vous et moi ?

-A quel propos ?

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Hésitante, Adélaïde suivit le Ministre dans ses bureaux. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui proposa un verre.

-Il est très mal venu de boire durant l'ordre de ses fonctions, surtout pour vous Mr le ministre.

-Oui, oui bien sûr, dit-il confus, vous avez raison.

Le Ministre reposa le verre et s'assit à son bureau. En regardant ces deux personnes ainsi que leur attitude, il était fort aisé de croire que le Ministre en question était Adélaïde et l'employé, Fudge. Ce dernier était tout rabougri dans son fauteuil alors qu'Adélaïde était droite sur son fauteuil.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Cornelius, dit-elle sans prendre de pincettes, quel est le problème ?

-Cornelius serait-il possible de…

Dolores Ombrage s'arrêta net en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul dans son bureau. Elle fixa Adélaïde comme si elle était la pire espèce qui soit. Adélaïde soupira d'exaspération. Il était déjà une corvée d'être dans le bureau d'un incompétent, il n'était pas possible pour elle d'être dans la même pièce qu'une femme habillée tout de rose, lui vouant un véritable culte.

-Adélaïde, dit-elle avec difficulté.

Cette dernière la regarda sans rien dire. Voyant clairement la tension qu'il y avait entre ces deux femmes, Cornelius incita Dolores à revenir lui parler plus tard. Cette dernière fusilla Adélaïde du regard avant quitter le bureau.

-Nous voilà enfin seuls, Cornelius. Alors ? Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

-Cela fait combien de temps que vous travaillez au Ministère ?

-Au moins autant que vous, si ce n'est plus.

-Et vous vous êtes battue pour arriver là où vous en êtes. Vous êtes un symbole pour les femmes de la communauté sorcière britannique.

Adélaïde ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Cornelius en attendant qu'il veuille terminer son discours hypocrite.

-Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps pour vous de… de vous reposer ? De voir du pays ? De… de…

Cornelius n'avait pas finit sa phrase parce qu'Adélaïde s'était levée et rapprochée du bureau jusqu'à ce que son ombre couvre la tête du Ministre.

-Est-ce une façon très maladroite de votre part de me remercier pour les services que j'ai rendu à la communauté ? dit-elle sur un ton menaçant.

-Oui, enfin non ! répondit le ministre en déglutissant avec difficulté. Disons que nous avons réfléchit et…

-Nous ? Qui ça nous ? Une conspiration s'est faîte contre moi pour me virer et vous avez enfin l'audace de me l'annoncer ? Bravo Cornelius, mais je suis désolée de vous dire que ça ne va pas être possible. Je ne partirai pas. J'ai beaucoup de cas à étudier.

-Comme le cas Black ?

Adélaïde ne dit rien et préféra se redresser. C'était donc ça.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème avec le cas Black. Je suis seule à m'occuper de cette affaire.

-Affaire bouclée depuis déjà 10 ans. Les gens parlent Adélaïde et ils n'apprécient pas nécessairement que vous clamiez l'innocence de Sirius Black.

-Sirius Black est innocent, dit-elle avec conviction.

-Il a tué plusieurs personnes dont un de ces meilleurs amis cette nuit-là, Adélaïde ! Soyez raisonnable ! C'est comme votre conviction sur l'hypothétique retour de Vous-Savez-Qui !

-Ce n'est pas hypothétique. Il reviendra ! Il sera bientôt de retour parmi nous et cette fois, il réussira sa quête du pouvoir.

-On croirait entendre Dumbledore, s'offusqua Cornelius qui avait reprit de l'assurance.

-Dumbledore a raison !

-Adélaïde, je sais à quel point cela a été dur pour vous et pour votre fils de perdre votre mari et le reste de votre famille par sa faute, mais ce n'est pas pensant qu'il reviendra que Jack reviendra à son tour. Vous ne saviez pas à qui vous aviez affaire à l'époque, mais c'est fini. Vous-Savez-Qui est mort.

A cette dernière phrase, Adélaïde ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le peu d'assurance qu'avait reprit le Ministre s'en était allée. Elle s'était remise au-dessus de son bureau.

-S'il y a bien ici une personne qui connaît Tom Jédusor, c'est moi ! Il n'a pas tué ma famille parce que nous étions faibles, il a tué ma famille parce que je lui ai toujours tenu tête et croyez-moi, vous ramperez devant ma porte le jour où il sera de retour.

-Je… je ne vous permet pas… Vous-Savez-Qui ne reviendra pas…

-Ah oui ? Alors s'il ne reviendra pas comme vous dîtes, pourquoi ne l'appelez-vous pas par son titre, hum ? Lord Voldemort ! Dîtes-le ! Lord Voldemort !

-Vous – êtes – virée ! dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil pour faire face à Adélaïde. Celle-ci ne sourcilla pas, elle fit même un petit sourire en coin.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui me virez, c'est moi qui prends ma retraite anticipée. Et croyez-moi, vous allez très vite le regretter.

Adélaïde prit ses affaires et quitta le bureau du Ministre qui s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Cette femme aura sa peau, même en dehors du Ministère.

Adélaïde croisa Dolores étrangement guillerette.

-De quoi avez-vous parlé avec Cornelius ?

-Il est d'accord pour dire que Lord Voldemort sera un jour de retour, que Sirius Black est innocent et les Centaures sont de véritables alliés.

L'effet fut immédiat. Dolores devient aussi rose que son tailleur pour finir rouge avant de tomber dans les pommes. Adélaïde la regarda au sol quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle prit sa baguette et la fit léviter jusqu'à la fontaine de l'atrium.

**000**

-Il me vire ! Moi ! Tu te rends compte ! Il a osé me virer ! Cet incompétent de Fudge !

-Adéla, calme-toi, lui dit Minerva.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Je n'ai plus de travail ! Plus rien ! Je ne peux plus garder un œil sur quoi que ce soit ! Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire à miss Cranston, hein ? Je venais tout juste de la mettre sur l'affaire de Sirius !

-Quoi ? fit Alastor. Tu as mis une stagiaire sur l'affaire de Siruis ! Mais tu es complètement folle !

-Oh toi le paranoïaque ça va, hein ? J'ai 64 ans ! Je ne suis pas en âge de prendre ma retraite !

-Chez les moldus…

-Tu es bien gentille Minerva, je ne suis pas une moldue !

Adélaïde était beaucoup trop en colère pour tenter de la calmer. Cette dernière s'assit dans un des fauteuils du bureau de Dumbledore, car c'était là qu'Adélaïde s'était immédiatement réfugiée après son « licenciement ». Etaient présents Minerva, Alastor, et Dumbledore qui n'avait toujours rien dit depuis son arrivée.

-Et s'il virait Kingsley !

-Il ne le fera pas, affirma Alastor.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Ton fils est un très bon Auror. Le meilleur depuis Jack. Le démettre de ses fonctions serait une très grosse erreur dont Fudge ne se remettra jamais. Et je suis là. S'il s'en prend aux Aurors, Fudge aura de belles surprises de ma part.

-Alastor la dernière fois que vous avez créé la surprise, vous avez envoyé deux inspecteurs du Ministères à Ste Mangouste, dit enfin Dumbledore.

-Ils rodaient autour de chez-moi !

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? se plaignit Adélaïde.

-Dans un premier temps, commença Dumbledore, vous allez vous reposer.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Vous allez le faire. Prenez des vacances, partez en France avec Minerva. Il reste encore trois semaines avant la rentrée.

-Mais Albus, dit Minerva, c'est cette année que…

-Hagrid s'occupe très bien de la situation et je prendrai la relève. Une fois que vous vous seriez bien reposée, vous continuerez à travailler.

-Pour qui ?

-Pour vous. Pour votre fils, Jack, et tout ceux qui croit en vous et qui comme vous, savent qu'il reviendra.

Adélaïde ne dit rien. Des vacances. Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire. Elle ne s'était pas prit de vacances depuis des années. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça, elle avait passé tout son temps au Ministère à aider Alastor et Kinglsey. Se reposer elle ne connaissait pas. Elle regarda Minerva et compris que cette fois, ça ne serait pas négociable.

**000**

Le temps passait et Adélaïde vieillissait. Ses rides se creusaient, ses cheveux s'éclaircissaient, son corps lui faisait mal et elle ne tenait debout que grâce à sa canne. Mais ça, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait depuis ce fameux 15 Novembre 1980. Adélaïde était seule, extrêmement seule. Certes, Androméda venait souvent la voir avec Ted et leur fille Nymphadora, qu'elle adorait. Elle voyait aussi Augusta, bien plus vieille et plus folle qu'elle, qui venait avec son petit-fils Neville. C'était un gentil garçon qui avait un cruel manque de confiance en lui. Alastor, aussi paranoïaque, qu'il était lui rendait visite et lui parlait des frasques de son défunt mari. Mais la seule compagnie qui la faisait sourire était celle de Minerva qui lui racontait la vie à Poudlard et surtout tout ce qu'Harry Potter pouvait faire, protégé entre ces murs. Ce garçon étaient si jeune et avait une destiné déjà si tragique.

Adélaïde voyait peu son fils. C'était un acharné du travail, en très bon Auror qu'il était. Mais elle savait qu'il faisait tout pour oublier sa tristesse. Elle aussi tentait d'oublier sa tristesse, mais elle ne travaillait plus pour ça. Il était vrai que cet incompétent de Fudge lui demandait des conseils comme elle l'avait prédit mais il refusait toujours d'entendre que Tom Jédusor reviendrait un jour. Elle était maintenant une retraitée qui ne servait plus la communauté sorcière et ça l'attristait beaucoup. Alors lorsqu'elle était ainsi, dans l'ancien bureau de son père, contemplant les tableaux de famille, elle décidait de se faire mal en imaginant ce qu'aurait été sa vie si toute sa famille était encore sur Terre. Jack serait auprès d'elle toujours aussi avenant avec elle. Mary si douce, lui rendrait visite. Ses petites-filles Adeline et Roseline seraient à Poudlard. Roseline serait dans la même année qu'Harry Potter. Peut-être aurait-elle fait les quatre-cent coups avec lui. Elle aurait sûrement, avec sa sœur, redonnée confiance à Neville face au professeur Rogue qui le persécutait ou cet horrible avorton de Drago Malefoy qui l'embêtait. Oui, ses petites-filles auraient été merveilleuses. Elles n'auraient pas été des anges (elle-même ne l'avait pas été) mais elles auraient très bien représentées la famille Shacklebolt et Jackson à Poudlard tout en revendiquant qu'elles étaient des sang-mêlé.

Adélaïde versa une larme et regarda une photo de son mari.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenu un fantôme ?

Jack se mit à sourire dans le cadre. Elle fit de même.

-Je sais. Ça m'aurait rendu complètement folle et j'ai pour habitude d'être lucide. Tu nous crois quand Kingsley et moi disons qu'il reviendra ?

Jack acquiesça.

-C'est pour ça que je suis encore là et non avec toi. Je veux le voir mourir. Après je te rejoindrai.

Jack secoua la tête de gauche à droite en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si Jack. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

Adélaïde posa le cadre et sortit du bureau.

**1995**

Ce qu'elle avait prévu depuis près de quinze ans s'était réalisé. Tom était revenu. L'Ordre du Phénix avait été recréé mais le QG avait changé. Il était au 12 Square Grimmauld l'ancienne demeure des Black. L'ancienne demeure de Sirius Black qui s'était échappé de prison deux ans auparavant alors que Kingsley faisait semblant de le traquer. Ce fut d'ailleurs cette année-là qu'Adélaïde appris que celui qui avait trahi l'Ordre était Peter Pettigrow. Adélaïde en avait été folle de rage et avait pris des semaines à s'en remettre. Ce fut un second deuil pour elle.

Elle était très heureuse de revoir Sirius. Il était moins jeune, très amaigri et légèrement distant mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le vit serrer Harry dans ses bras. Harry avait peut-être une famille avec lui.

**000**

Adélaïde avait quitté le Square Grimmauld plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les chamailleries entre Sirius et Severus. Elle avait toujours su qu'ils se détestaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, mais n'aurait jamais pensé que ça continuerait à l'âge adulte ! Et Remus qui ne disait rien… Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kingsley avait toujours été un ange. Etre espiègle devait sans doute sauter une génération. Adélaïde pensa à ses petites filles Adeline et Roseline. Elles auraient eu 17 et 15 ans. De belles adolescentes…

Elle soupira. Adélaïde était fatiguée, elle n'aurait pas la force d'attendre le retour de Kingsley, s'il devait revenir ce soir-là. Elle se dirigea donc versa sa chambre quand elle vit de la lumière dans l'ancien bureau de son père. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez-elle, elle le savait. Le bureau de son père était comme un sanctuaire pour elle, elle en prenait soin. Elle poussa la porte avec sa baguette et entra avec prudence. Au premier abord, il n'y avait personne. Toujours méfiante, Adélaïde garda sa baguette entre les mains. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte se ferma brusquement. Elle se retourna pour voir cette même silhouette encapuchonnée qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près de 15 ans.

-« Le Sang et le Travail triomphent toujours ». Belle devise, dit Voldemort.

-Tu n'en as jamais compris le sens.

-Peu importe le sens qu'on lui donne, elle reste une belle devise.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais, lui dit-elle.

-Je ne suis jamais parti. Comme je suis heureux de te voir, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Comment oses-tu venir ici ! Comment oses-tu me parler ! Comment es-tu entré ?

-De le même manière que la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, répondit-il la tête toujours en capuchonnée. Par la porte…

La gifle partit bien plus vite qu'Adélaïde ne l'aurait elle-même imaginé. Voldemort aurait pu s'en tordre le cou.

-Fais attention Adélaïde, la dernière fois que tu m'as giflé, tu as perdu presque toute ta famille. Il ne reste que ton fils maintenant…

Une deuxième gifle partit et celle-ci, plus forte, fit découvrir la tête de Voldemort. Une tête de serpent humanisée. Adélaïde n'en fut même pas surprise.

-Jamais tu ne réussiras à atteindre mon fils. Jamais ! Il faudra pour ça que tu me tues d'abord et ça, tu en es incapable !

Les deux fentes qui lui servaient de paupières se rétrécirent pour ne former que deux traits. Adélaïde se retrouva collée au mur avec une des mains de Voldemort autour de son cou, le serrant de plus en plus.

-As-tu la moindre petite idée de l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir ces dernières années ? As-tu la moindre petite idée de toutes les fois où je me voyais t'étrangler jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus le moindre souffle de vie ? Le sais-tu ?

Adélaïde ne fit rien. Elle ne broncha pas. C'était comme si elle ne sentait pas sa respiration se couper au fur et à mesure que Voldemort serrait son cou. Elle le regardait, elle le défiait, mais ne le suppliait pas. Elle l'avait fait par le passer et il y avait eu des morts. Il la lâcha et Adélaïde put reprendre sa respiration.

-Tu te dis… sorcier… mais… c'est en m'étranglant… que tu veux… me tuer… Tu n'es qu'un imposteur… Une façade… Tu seras toujours l'orphelin… fils de moldu… et de Cracmol… conçu de façon atroce… Une tare du monde de la magie.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, il suffisait de demander. _Avada Kedavra !_

Mais Adélaïde se protégea ce qui fit ricocher le sort qui fit exploser la fenêtre.

-Tu es faible Tom. Et comme tout faible, tu t'en prends à encore plus faible que toi. Incapable de combattre Dumbledore tu t'en prends à un enfant de 15 ans. Incapable de me battre moi, tu t'en prends à la femme de mon fils et à ses enfants. Incapable d'assumer ce que tu es, tu tues et décimes des familles moldus. Mais tout ça se terminera un jour et bien plus vite que tu ne le crois. Tu es faible et sera toujours faible Tom. C'est pour ça que tu me veux, parce que je serai ta force. Mais cette force, c'est à mon mari et à mon fils que je l'ai donné. Toi, tu n'auras rien.

-Maman ! s'exclama Kingsley.

-Je suis dans le bureau ! Va t'en.

-Je reviendrai.

-J'en doute fort.

Voldemort disparut au moment où Kingsley entra dans la pièce. Il remarqua immédiatement, la fenêtre brisée.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Une maladresse, répondit-elle en agitant la baguette pour réparer la fenêtre. La réunion s'est bien terminée ?

-Nous sommes encore dans une impasse.

-Oh. Je resterai jusqu'à la fin la prochaine fois, promis.

Adélaïde quitta la pièce de manière suspecte selon son fils. Il était là, il en était sûr mais sa mère ne le lui avouerait jamais. De toute façon Adélaïde était persuadée qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans cette maison, pas après ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Elle retournait régulièrement au Square Grimmauld pour rendre des petites visites à Sirius. Ce dernier lui expliquait qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé dans cette maison et qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle lui disait qu'elle comprenait mais qu'il devait être patient, qu'un jour viendrait où Tom serait anéanti et où lui pourrait enfin être libre et former une vraiment famille avec Harry.

Elle s'était trompée.

Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait tué. Sirius était passé de l'autre côté de l'arche. Elle avait pris la fuite. Lucius Malefoy avait été arrêté avec bien d'autres. Ce soir-là elle le vit, dans la pièce circulaire. Ils s'étaient regardés l'espace d'une seconde, puis Tom avait disparu face à son impuissance contre Dumbledore. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que cet incompétent de Fudge crut enfin Dumbledore et décida de démissionner.

**1996**

Ca faisait plus d'un an que Kingsley avait la mission de protéger le Premier Ministre moldu. Adélaïde était fière mais aussi effrayée. Elle avait peur pour son fils du fait de ne pas le voir pendant des semaines. Et puis elle était surveillée, elle le savait. Tom avait mis des gens tout autour de chez-elle. Elle s'était demandée pourquoi avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas spécifiquement elle qu'il surveillait, mais son fils. Son pouvoir à elle s'était amoindri, mais celui de son fils au Ministère de la Magie ne faisait que s'accroître. Elle s'attendait à voir Tom débarquer chez-elle tous les jours, essayant de la faire souffrir une fois de plus. Ça n'arrivait pas. Il avait autre chose à penser songea-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Ce qu'elle se maudissait d'être aussi vieille et aussi seule. Viens me voir, lui disait Minerva. Passe à la maison que je te raconte les exploits de mon Neville, ajoutait Augusta. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait Jack, Mary, Adeline, Roseline et surtout elle voulait que Kingsley soit près d'elle. Tom ne voulait pas la tuer, elle. Il abattrait son fils.

**000**

-Non !

-Adéla !

-Mais maman…

-Il est hors de question !

-Adélaïde…

-Non ! s'emporta-t-elle de nouveau. Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici chez-moi me demander ça !

Adélaïde était si en colère que son simple coup de canne au sol fit trembler les mur de sa maison. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil avec un verre à la main. En face d'elle se trouvait, Minerva, Kingsley, Alastor et Dumbledore. Tous les quatre semblaient essayer de la convaincre de quelque chose qui visiblement ne lui convenait pas. Kingsley s'approcha d'elle en essayant de chercher les mots qui pourraient la faire changer d'avis.

-Maman, c'est vraiment important. Il…

-Mon chéri, je ne changerai pas d'avis, un point c'est tout. Faîtes venir le nouveau Ministre si ça vous chante, ce n'est pas ça qui m'intimidera.

-On ne ferait pas venir le Ministre pour si peu voyons, répondit Alastor.

-Pour si peu ? répéta Adélaïde ahurie. POUR SI PEU ?! Sors de chez-moi !

-Adéla…

-J'ai dit dehors !

Adélaïde se leva tant bien que mal et quitta le salon aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

-Elle me met vraiment à la porte ? dit Maugrey. Ca c'est la meilleure ! Tu entends Jack ! dit-il en regardant le tableau de ce dernier.

-Il n'y a pas plus tête de mule que ma mère.

-Si, il y a moi, dit Minerva. Je vais lui parler.

Minerva savait très bien où se trouvait Adélaïde. Elle était dans l'ancien bureau de son père. C'était là qu'elle allait à chaque fois qu'elle n'allait pas bien, soit plusieurs fois par jour. Minerva s'approcha doucement du bureau et pu l'entendre râler.

-Non mais tu te rends compte, Jack ? Comment ont-il le culot de venir ici me demander ça ? Ne comprenne-t-il pas que c'est au-dessus de mes forces ? Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu, de ce que nous avons vécu. Je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas.

-Adéla…

-Va t'en Minerva !

-Il faut que tu comprennes…

-Et moi ? On a pensé à moi ? Est-ce que Dumbledore a la moindre petite idée de ce que ça me coûte de lui donner mes souvenirs ?!

-Bien sûr qu'il le sait.

-Ah bon, tu crois ?! Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Et à quoi vont-ils lui servir ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Pourquoi je n'en suis pas étonnée… Encore ses mystères. Et bien dis à Dumbledore que tant qu'il me fera des cachotteries, je ne lui donnerais rien de mon plein gré !

-Adéla !

-Kingsley ne m'a pas convaincu, ce n'est pas toi qui y parviendras !

Adélaïde lui tourna le dos pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. Très déçue, Minerva ouvrit la porte pour quitter le bureau.

-Tu sais Minnie, commença-t-elle, depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu toutes les deux, j'aurais cru que tu serais venu me voir pour autre chose que ça.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle.

Miverva quitta le bureau pour laisser entrer Dumbledore.

-Votre voix porte, ma chère Adélaïde.

-Je sais, répondit-elle en se retournant enfin. Alors ? Pourquoi vouloir tous mes souvenirs ou presque en présence de Tom ?

-Pour les montrer Harry, dit-il le plus calmement du monde.

Adélaïde ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle se doutait bien qu'il les regarderait mais que Dumbledore les montre à Harry ! C'était se payer sa tête.

-Ce n'est pas valable comme réponse. Je refuse de lui montrer ça.

-Il ne vous jurera pas.

-Qu'en savez-vous ?

-Harry est intelligent. Il sait que tout n'est pas soit tout blanc, soit tout noir. Je veux simplement qu'il comprenne, à travers vos souvenirs, comment Tom avait tenté de réussir sa quête du pouvoir…

-En passant par moi ?

-Exactement.

-Vous saviez. Vous saviez qu'il m'utilisait.

-Je savais qu'il avait des projets. Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était et que vous étiez au cœur de ceux-ci.

-Vous me l'auriez dit, si vous l'aviez su ?

-Vous m'auriez écouté, si je vous l'avais dit ?

Adélaïde dût admettre qu'elle ne l'aurait pas écouté si Dumbledore lui avait dit ce que Tom planifiait. Elle l'aurait considéré comme fou.

-J'ai honte, dit-elle. Honte de ma bêtise.

-Vous ne devriez pas. Nous avons tous nos petites casseroles. Il ne suffit qu'à vous de les faire disparaître.

-En vous confiants mes souvenirs.

Dumbledore inclina légèrement la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Adélaïde fit apparaître un flacon. Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa tête et en sortit ses douloureux souvenirs pour les mettre dans le flacon.

-Prenez-en soin.

-Comme s'ils étaient les miens.

**000**

Adélaïde ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait là. C'était sombre, humide et encore plus étrange que l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Dumbledore. Lui donner ses souvenirs de Tom, non mais quel idée ! Tous les moments qu'elle avait vécu avec lui sont l'explication de sa vie actuelle.

Elle était enfin arrivée. C'était une vieille maison qui semblait totalement abandonnée. La vision de cet endroit rendait la situation de plus en plus suspect. Elle n'était le genre de personne à donner des rendez-vous dans des lieux aussi infâme. Il devait vraiment y avoir un problème pour être ici.

-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

Adélaïde enleva sa capuche pour faire face à Narcissa. Celle-ci semblait plus froide qu'à l'accoutumer et la frayeur se lisait sur son visage.

-Pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous ici ?

-Pour ne pas être suivie.

-Je suis désolée de te le dire, mais il est fort probable qu'on ait été suivies toutes les deux et par la même personne.

Narcissa tressaillit de terreur.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Mon aide ? fit Adélaïde stupéfaite. Et pourquoi ça ? Même si ton mari est en prison, tu as ta chère sœur Bellatrix et ta dévoué mère Druella, sans compter leur Maître.

-C'est à propos de lui que je veux te parler.

Je suis désolée Narcissa mais peu importe que tu diras, je ne pourrais rien. Au revoir, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

-Il a fait de Drago un mangemort.

Adélaïde lui fit de nouveau face et put voir Narcissa les larmes aux yeux.

-Drago est l'un des leur. Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher… et… et il lui a confié une mission. Une mission dangereuse. J'aurais voulu que tu lui dises de lui retirer la mission. Il n'a que 16 ans, il va se faire tuer !

-La dernière chose que j'ai demandée à Tom était de me tuer, et il ne l'a pas fait. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il m'écoutera ?

-Tu es la seule qui arrive à lui tenir tête.

-Je ne peux rien pour toi, je suis désolée.

-Mais Drago va se faire tuer !

-C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on fait les mauvais choix.

-Adélaïde je t'en supplie ! dit Narcissa en se mettant à genoux tout en s'agrippant à sa robe. C'est mon fils ! Je n'ai que lui ! Je t'en supplie ! Aide-moi !

Adélaïde avait l'impression de s'entendre parler. Après la mort de Jack, elle c'était totalement perdue. Elle n'avait que Kingsley, et c'était toujours le cas. Elle faisait tout, pour qu'il reste en vie. Tout. Alors elle comprenait le désarroi maternel de Narcissa. Elle l'aida à se lever.

-Il te déteste, mais il t'écoute.

-Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour faire ce que tu me demandes. De plus, s'il apprenait que tu m'avais parlé, c'est Drago qui n'aurait plus de mère.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-En parler à quelqu'un qui ne dira rien à Tom. Et je ne parle pas de ta sœur. Severus Rogue, dit-elle après réflexion. Il est digne de confiance.

-Severus ? Mais comment sais-tu qu'il est digne de confiance ?

-N'est-il pas le bras-droit de Tom ?

-Oui mais…

-Fais-moi confiance. Il trouvera une solution. Et d'après ce que je sais, Drago fait parti de ses élèves préférés.

-Comment sait-tu…

-J'ai mes sources, dit-elle mystérieuse. Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux tout laisser, et changer de camp. Tu seras protégée. Je te protègerai.

-Mais tu es surveillée.

-Mais je suis la seule à lui tenir tête.

Adélaïde lui embrasse le front et lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller.

-Quelle était la mission confiée à Drago ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, avoua Narcissa. Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp.

Adélaïde ne dit rien et quitta les lieux.

**000**

Adélaïde ne s'attendait mais alors pas du tout à ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle était comme à son habitude, seule dans sa grande maison à attendre impatiemment le retour de Kingsley. Il avait beau lui dire dans ses lettres codées qu'il serait de retour très bientôt, elle avait besoin d'une date précise. Elle comprenait très bien les missions dangereuses que faisait son fils et elle était fière de lui pour son investissement dans son travail, pour l'Ordre, pour la communauté sorcière, mais elle était une mère ! Et elle mourrait d'inquiétude pour son fils.

-A moi seule je ne peux pas le retenir à la maison, dit-elle en regardant le tableau de son mari.

-Voilà que tu parles seule, maintenant ? entendit Adélaïde derrière elle. Son corps se raidit dans l'instant, reconnaissant cette voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis des années.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner et tout en se versant un doigt de whisky. Mauvaise manie qu'elle avait prise de chez son mari et surtout de chez Alastor.

-Mais je suis venue rendre visite à ma très chère cousine, voyons.

-Tu es surtout venue me narguer, répondit Adélaïde le plus calme possible.

-Mais non, mais non, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre. Alors Adéla chérie, comment va ta vie ?

-Sors de cette maison ! ordonna Adélaïde alors que Druella Black était confortablement assise dans un fauteuil. Adélaïde et Druella avaient beau avoir une couleur de peau différente, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Les mêmes traits fins, le même type de cheveux noirs, grisés par le temps et bouclés, cette même façon de se tenir. Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, physiquement, on savait qu'elles étaient toutes les deux des Rosier. Seul le mental différait. Comment oses-tu t'asseoir dans ce fauteuil !

-Ce fauteuil appartient à notre famille.

-Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne faisons plus parties de la même famille toi et moi.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a bien longtemps que toi, tu n'as plus de famille !

Adélaïde ne laissa rien paraître mais cette phrase de Druella lui fit mal et cette dernière le sut, d'où le léger sourire qu'elle esquissait.

-Allons, allons, cessons de nous chamailler comme de vraies petites gamines, veux-tu ? dit-elle en se levant du fauteuil pour faire le tour du bureau. Mais te rappelles-tu de ce que tu m'avais dit le jour de tes fiançailles avec Lui ? Qui voudrait de moi ? Tu te souviens ? Et bien je vais te le dire. Un homme d'une des plus grandes lignées de sang pur qui a su me donner deux merveilleuses filles et un adorable petit fils.

-Tu as trois filles dont une qui est magnifique et une petite fille tout aussi courageuse et capable de chose extraordinaire ! rectifia Adélaïde. Les deux autres sont aveugles au même titre que toi. Tout ça parce qu'Androméda…

-Ne prononce pas son nom en ma présence !

-Tout ça parce qu'Androméda a épousé un né-moldu !

-Un Sang-de-Bourbe !

Adélaïde se contenta de boire son verre tout en regardant sa cousine.

-Non mais regarde-toi ! reprit Druella avec dégoût. Regarde ce que tu es devenue ! Tu n'as pas su voir la chance que tu avais. IL t'avait choisi ! Tu aurais pu tout avoir avec Lui. Tout ! J'aurais tout donné pour être à ta place à l'époque !

-D'où les échanges épistolaires…, lança Adélaïde d'un ton bien trop calme alors que Druella tournait autour d'elle.

-Mais tu es partie... Et maintenant tu es là, seule à boire un alcool de pacotille ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote qui n'a pas su voir l'homme de pouvoir qu'IL allait devenir. Et il l'a fait. Il a tué ton imbécile de mari et les rats qu'étaient ta belle-fille et tes petites filles !

Adelaïde fut d'une incroyable rapidité. Elle avait sortit sa baguette de sa robe pour lancer un sort à Druella qui était maintenant clouée au sol près de la porte du bureau. Toujours aussi calme, Adélaïde rangea sa baguette et s'approcha de sa cousine qui se remettait difficilement du sort. A bientôt 70 ans, elle n'avait toujours pas perdu la main.

-A quoi cela sert-il d'être une sorcière de sang pur issue de la haute société si l'on est incapable de se servir de sa baguette, hum ? demanda Adélaïde en mettant sa canne sous le menton de Druella. Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux chérie, mais plus jamais tu ne saliras la mémoire de mon mari, de ma belle-fille et de mes petites filles. Maintenant sors de cette maison !

-Le Maître te punira pour ce que tu viens de me faire, lança Druella alors que sa cousine lui tournait le dos.

Adélaïde se mit à rire aux éclats avant de se retourner vers Druella qui s'était remise debout. Cette dernière recula en voyant le petit éclair qu'il y avait dans les yeux de sa chère cousine.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris Druella. Ton chers Maître ne me fera rien. Au mieux il viendra prendre le thé ici, au pire, il m'égratignera à peine. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il m'a choisi. Il me veut, il me désire à ses côtés depuis toutes ces années parce que mon sang est beaucoup plus pur et sera toujours plus pur que le tien. La seule chose qu'il désire plus que moi c'est la mort du jeune Harry Potter, et ça ne se produira jamais. Maintenant sors de cette maison !

**1997**

Le Terrier était d'un calme Olympien. Il fallait dire que Molly avait ordonné à tous les enfants d'aller au lit car ils reprenaient tous le Poudlard Express. Arthur dormait dans un fauteuil alors que Molly nettoyait la maison avec l'aide de d'Adelaïde.

-Ne vous fatiguez par Adélaïde. Vous savez, j'en ai l'habitude avec sept enfants à la maison.

-Je sais bien, mais tu sais Molly, avec un elfe de maison qui fait tout, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire de mes dix doigts. Ca m'occupe, répondit-elle en souriant tout en faisant la vaisselle.

-Hum, hum…

-Harry ? fit Molly étonnée. Que fais-tu encore debout mon chéri. Tu devrais dormir. Allez, monte te coucher.

-Je… je voudrais discuter avec… avec Mrs Shacklebolt.

Aussi étonnée l'une que l'autre, Molly et Adélaïde regardèrent Harry avec une légère inquiétude.

-Tu souhaites me parler ? répéta-t-elle en guise de confirmation.

-Oui, reprit Harry.

-Très bien, dit Molly légèrement inquiète. Je vous laisse.

Molly réveilla Arthur pour l'inciter à quitter le salon. Adélaïde et Harry étaient à présents seuls, l'un en face de l'autre. La situation était vraiment bizarre pour Adélaïde. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec Harry. Elle demandait beaucoup de ses nouvelles à Minerva mais ça s'arrêtait là. Savoir qu'il voulait lui parler, l'angoissait soudainement.

-Veux-tu qu'on s'asseye ? proposa-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

-Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

-Non je… je crois que j'ai mangé trop de tarte à la mélasse au dîner, répondit Harry.

-J'ai cru voir, reprit Adélaïde en souriant se rappelant voir Harry prendre trois parts de tarte à la mélasse sous les yeux émus de Molly. Elle s'assit en face de lui et décida d'attendre qu'il veuille bien prendre la parole.

-J'ai eu accès à vos souvenir, via la Pensine du professeur Dumbledore…

Adélaïde se redressa d'un coup. C'était donc ça ! Il savait. Tout. Elle tenta de le sonder pour savoir s'il la détestait ou si elle le dégoûtait. Elle ne que put percevoir que de la confusion.

-N'entrez pas dans mon esprit, dit-il. C'est ce que Lui fait.

-Les vieilles habitudes, se justifia-t-elle. Ecoute Harry, j'en ai fait des erreurs dans ma vie et celle-là a été la pire de toute.

-Vouloir l'épouser ?

-Oui.

-Vous l'aimiez ?

-J'aimais son image. Ce qu'il représentait et ce qu'il aurait pu devenir. Mais je ne le savais pas à l'époque.

-Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

-Parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Je m'intéressais à tout ce qui pouvait être différent. Et il l'était. Il l'est toujours.

-Et pendant toute la durée de vos fiançailles, vous ne vous êtes aperçue de rien. Vous ne voyiez pas qu'il vous manipulait ?

-Je savais qu'il n'était pas parfait, je ne me doutais pas qu'il était aussi mauvais. Je me disais que si moi Serpentard amie d'une Gryffondor je pouvais penser à autrui, les autres aussi. Lui aussi. Je pensais qu'il y avait du bon en lui. J'étais naïve.

-Pourtant vous sembliez forte. Vos ambitions, votre carrière, votre caractère, tout supposait que vous ne deviez pas faire votre vie avec lui.

-Il était ma faiblesse et j'étais la force dont il avait besoin à l'époque. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien ? dit-elle en se levant pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Même pas un thé ?

-Si, je veux bien, finalement.

Adélaïde mit l'eau à chauffer et fit léviter deux tasses sur la table.

-Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Sans que je regrette ma stupidité, dit-elle en se remettant face à lui.

Le thé apparut dans les deux tasses.

-Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, dit soudainement Harry. Il a su séduire beaucoup de personne.

-Il a tué ma famille, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, Mon fils et seul par ma faute et ça, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

-Un jour viendra où vous serez vengée. Je vous le promets.

Adélaïde sourit à Harry et lui prit délicatement la main.

-Pense d'abord à toi, à tes parents, tes amis. Laisse-moi mener ma propre vengeance.

Adélaïde se leva et fit léviter les deux tasses jusque dans l'évier.

-J'aurais voulu les connaître, dit Harry alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Vos petites-filles. J'aurais voulu les connaître.

Adélaïde lui fit face en souriant.

-Tu les aurais adoré.

Harry se leva pour quitter la cuisine avant de dire :

-Une femme qui a cru en l'innocence de Sirius, qui a recueilli la mère de Tonks, qui a défendu les opprimés toute sa vie et qui a mis sa carrière en péril en clamant qu'il reviendrait ne peut être que quelqu'un de bien. Alors non, il est impossible que je vous déteste.

-Merci Harry, dit-elle avec une profonde gratitude avant qu'il aille se coucher. Adélaïde était à présent seule dans la cuisine et s'effondra en pleure jusqu'à ce que Molly, qui avait tout entendu, la prenne dans ses bras.

Cette conversation avait parmi à Adélaïde de poursuivre l'année de façon plus sereine. Savoir qu'Harry connaissait la vérité à son sujet et qu'il ne la haïssait pas pour ses erreurs de jeunesse, la soulageait profondément.

Puis le pire arriva. Dumbledore se fit tuer. Harry dit que c'était une mission que Tom avait donnée à Drago Malefoy. Mais ce fut Severus Rogue qui l'assassinat. Adélaïde ne se remit pas de cette nouvelle. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi Narcissa avait voulu la voir et elle s'en voulait de lui avoir conseillé d'en parler à Severus. Il avait tué Dumbledore.

**000**

Puis lors du mariage du fils aîné de Molly (sœur de Gideon et Fabian Prewett) et Arthur Weasley, le Patronus de Kingsley apparut. Srimgoeour était mort. Tom avait pris le pouvoir. Il avait réussit. Harry et ses deux amis avaient fuit.

Alastor avait été tué quelques jours auparavant.

**000**

Adélaïde ne sût pas ce qui lui avait prit ce soir-là. Elle était seule comme à son habitude et avait pensé que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de prendre l'air. Elle décida donc de transplaner dans un endroit qu'elle ne choisit pas au hasard. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant cette demeure plongée dans le noir, elle se crut dans l'antichambre des enfers, ce qui était plutôt vrai en y réfléchissant bien.

-Qui va là ? entendit-elle juste devant elle.

Adélaïde retira la capuche de sa robe pour faire apparaître son visage. Peter Pettigrow, qui se trouvait devant elle se mit à pâlir. Il la regarda avec des yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche pendant un moment alors qu'Adélaïde le regarda avec un air extrêmement froid et hautain. Elle leva sa canne et la posa sous son menton qu'elle leva pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

-Emmène moi auprès de ton Maître…

-Je… il… occupé…

-Tout de suite ! Ou je te fais subir ce que ton Maître a fait subir à ma famille par ta faute.

Peter déglutit mais obéit.

Le Manoir Malefoy était vraiment lugubre, pensa Adélaïde et le fait que Tom y ait à présent ses quartiers n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle arriva devant la salle de réception où une réunion semblait avoir lieu. Elle le vit en bout de table.

-Qui ose me déranger en pleine réunion ?

Adélaïde fit son apparition. Elle vit la quinzaine de Mangemorts présents tourner la tête vers elle. Tom la regarda et elle put constater, malgré ses yeux rouges, qu'il était surpris de la voir.

-Bonsoir Tom.

Ce dernier se leva, s'avança tel un serpent pour s'arrêter face à elle.

-Adélaïde, siffla-t-elle. Ma très chère Adélaïde. Deux ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu et tu n'as pas changé.

-Que devrais-je dire de toi.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venue voir ce que ça te faisait d'avoir les pleins-pouvoir.

-Et tu as enfin décidé de me rejoindre ?

-Tu aimerais bien, mais non. Je suis juste curieuse. Te voir posséder ce que tu as toujours souhaité, tu voir créer le chaos juste avant… ta chute.

-Ma chute ? répéta Tom presque dans les aigus.

Tom se mit à rire suivit de la quinzaine de Mangemorts. Cela faisait près de cinquante ans qu'elle avait conscience de l'existence des Mangemorts mais Adélaïde serait toujours affligée de leur comportement.

-Tu ne m'as jamais autant fait rire Adélaïde. Ma chute. Tu crois vraiment qu'Harry Potter me tuera ? Mais que tu deviens sénile, ma chère. Je suis immortel et invincible.

-S'il y a bien une chose que tu n'es pas Tom, c'est immortel et invincible. Tu as du pouvoir mais tu n'es pas immortel. Tu es aussi éphémère que moi, même plus éphémère que moi.

-Comment oses-tu parler de la sorte, au Maître, vieille pie ! Tuez-la mon Maître !

-Ceux-tu bien te taire, vieille folle ! tonna Adélaïde en regardant Bellatrix qui s'était levée. Aussi folle et idiote que ta mère !

-Comment oses-tu !

-Comment Druella a-t-elle pu avoir trois filles aussi différentes. L'une est la gentillesse incarnée. L'autre est aussi froide que la glace et la troisième est complètement désaxée. Tu pourrais retrouver la raison, Narcissa. Tu es une mère (Adélaïde regarda Drago) Seul le bien-être de ton fils compte pour toi. Je le sais. Et toi Lucius , tu devrais avoir honte de faire subir ça à ta famille.

-Ne l'écoute pas Cissy ! vociféra Bellatrix.

Adélaïde reporta son regard vers Voldemort.

-Encore une fois tu ne me tueras pas, Tom. Et je suis pourtant dans la cage aux lions. Tu veux simplement me faire souffrir parce que je me suis opposée à toi. Tu n'en avais pas l'habitude. Tu n'en as toujours pas l'habitude. (Adélaïde leva sa canne et la pointa vers lui) Tu ne me feras plus jamais souffrir et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'Harry Potter te tuera et lorsqu'il le fera, je serai là pour savourer cette victoire et voir ton corps inerte tomber comme un vulgaire déchet.

Adélaïde regarda la table et fixa Rogue avant de quitter le domaine en ordonnant Peter de la ramener à l'extérieur.

-Mrs… Mrs… Shacklebolt…

-Mon plus grand plaisir serait de te tuer Peter, dit-elle sans même le regarder. Mais je vais laisser Tom s'en charger. La trahison est partout.

-Le… le Maître ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Le Maître m'a donné ceci en guise de sa bonne foi, dit Peter en montrant sa main d'argent.

-Tom, une bonne foi ? Mais que tu es naïf mon pauvre Peter. Crois-tu vraiment que ce n'est qu'une simple main en argent ? Tom te tuera au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins.

Le visage de Peter se décomposa à nouveau alors qu'Adélaïde transplana. Peu de temps après, son fils était devenu un ennemi officiel et devait fuir. Elle fuit avec lui.

**000**

Adélaïde avait trouvé particulier le fait qu'elle apprécie la vie d'un fugitif. Son existence avait été tellement calme et monotone même lorsqu'elle travaillait au Magenmagot que fuir dans la forêt avec son fils et quelques dissidents l'avait quelque peu rendu vivante. Elle rencontra Augusta durant cette fugue qui avait terrassé deux Mangemorts avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Adélaïde avait tant rit lorsqu'Augusta lui avait raconté pourquoi elle avait reçu cette visite de courtoisie, que Kingsley en avait presque été choqué. Cela faisait des années que sa mère n'avait pas rit de la sorte.

La fuite avait duré des mois jusqu'au jour où à la radio Potterveille on avait annoncé qu'Harry était à Poudlard et que la bataille commencerait. Ils s'y étaient rendus sans plus tarder.

Adélaïde avait entendu les menaces et les comptes à rebours de Tom. Harry voulait du temps. Il avait des choses à trouver. Minerva le rassura. Il en aurait autant qu'il le voudrait. Adélaïde réalisa à quel point son amie de toujours l'avait manquée. Ensemble et avec l'aide d'alliés, ils tentèrent de protéger le château alors que son fils donnait des directives tel un chef. Jack serait fier, pensa-t-elle. Puis l'heure passa et la protection s'effrita. Adélaïde frissonna. Minerva le remarqua et lui prit la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle. Ce soir il mourra. Peu importe si nous devons succomber avant, Tom Jédusor et Voldemort mourront.

-Il mourra, répéta-t-elle.

La bataille avait commencé les Mangemorts avaient envahit le château et jamais Adélaïde ne s'était sentie aussi vivante. Lorsqu'il y avait eu des embuscades, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de pétrifier ses adversaires. Les meurtres, ce n'étaient pas pour elle. Mais ce soir là, elle s'y donna à cœur joie. Elle avait l'impression que des ailes lui étaient poussées dans le dos. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 20 ans et d'avoir retrouvé toute son agilité. On l'esquivait, elle tuait. On l'égratignait, elle tuait. Parfois elle croisait Augusta qui semblait être comme folle, se servant même de sa propre canne pour en assommer certains. Adélaïde elle, avait perdu sa canne et s'en fichait. En avait-elle vraiment eu besoin par le passé ?

Où était Tom ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Pourquoi ne se battait-il pas ? Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Les Mangemorts quittèrent les lieux. On comptait les morts et les blessés. Adélaïde chercha son fils. Il n'avait rien. Pauvre Molly, elle venait de perdre un de ses fils. Adélaïde caressa les cheveux roses de Nymphadora reposant à côté de Remus, son mari. Teddy était orphelin. Pauvre Androméda. Elle était seule à présent, comme elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne méritait ce qui se passait.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda Kingsley.

Adélaïde ne répondit pas. Elle prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains et lui embrassa le front.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini, mon chéri.

Pourtant elle se trompa. Voldemort arriva montrant Harry mort. Il avait gagné et tout le monde devait se soumettre à ses ordres. Neville fit le premier à faire un pas.

-J'aurais cru que ma chère Adélaïde viendrait, lâcha-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Neville.

Ça ne serait que trop te faire plaisir, pensa-t-elle ouvrant son esprit pour qu'il puisse capter cette information. La bataille avait repris après que Neville ait eu le courage de tuer cet horrible serpent. La bataille avait donc repris… sans Harry. Puis soudainement, Adélaïde reçut une décharge qui la fit tomber au sol. Elle se releva du mieux qu'elle put et se retourna.

-Quelle lâcheté, lui dit-elle.

-Je suis prêt pour notre dernier duel.

Adélaïde s'arma et le duel commença. Ce fut l'un des plus musclé et puissant de la grande salle. Ils se faisaient très mal mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait réellement à se tuer. Du moins, Adélaïde avait l'impression que les sorts de Voldemort la frôlaient à certain moment au lieu de l'atteindre comme ils le devraient. Puis elle fut distraite lorsqu'elle vit Molly tuer Bellatrix ! Elle avait l'impression que c'était elle qui tuait Druella. L'attention de Voldemort baissa. Il voulait tuer Molly, mais Harry apparut. Et il le fit. Il le tua.

Harry Potter tua Lord Voldemort. Tom Jédusor était mort ! Voldemort n'existait plus.

**000**

Alors que l'ambiance de la grande salle avait des airs de fête un peu particulière, Adélaïde quitta discrètement les lieux pour se rendre là où le corps de Tom avait été déplacé. Vivant ou mort, il était toujours le même. Cadavérique. Adélaïde se baissa pour être au plus proche de lui.

-Tu m'as détruite. Tu m'as détruite de l'intérieur Tom, si bien que j'avais prévu de rejoindre Jack. Mais mourir si peu de temps après toi serait d'un égoïsme dont tu connais le secret. Alors je vais vivre heureuse et sereine, les dernières années qu'il me reste. Je resterai avec mon fils. Kingsley est Ministre à titre provisoire, mais je suis sûre qu'il sera officiellement élu et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous avons toujours su utiliser le pouvoir que tu convoitais tant, à bon escient. Brûle bien en enfer Tom. Comme le mortel que tu es.

-Adélaïde ?

Celle-ci se retourna pour voir Minerva, Pomona et Augusta et l'espace d'une demi-seconde, Adélaïde Jackson crut avoir 25 ans, prête à débuter une nouvelle vie.

_**Fin**_

Dîtes-moi tout simplement ce que vos avez pensé de cette version extra-longue. Est-elle mieux ou non que l'original ? A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Ai-je eu raison de vous le montrer ?

J'espère revenir bientôt avec une nouvelle histoire.

**Gouline971**


End file.
